Déjame Amarte
by Moonnet862
Summary: Rarity, una joven coqueta y vanidosa. No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es el amor. A pesar de estar interesada en chicos, terminara por descubrir que se enamoro de su antigua compañera de campamento y viceversa. (GirlxGirl)
1. Chapter 1

**Ha pasado una semana desde los juegos de la amistad, el evento no fue lo que todos esperaban debido a un contratiempo mágico. Pero con la ayuda de sus amigas, Sunset Shimmer derrotó a Midnight Sparkle.**

 **Todo transcurrio bien desde entonces, los alumnos de Canterlot High y Crystal Prep ya no sentían que debían competir para probar que escuela era la mejor. Esa rivalidad sin sentido quedo en el pasado.**

 **Rarity se encontraba dando un barniz a sus encantadoras uñas de color púrpura, sentada en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en la estatua de caballo, la cual se ubicaba enfrente de Canterlot High.**

 **Estaba sola, sus amigas la habían estado últimamente pero ella se hacía la idea de que estaban planeando una sorpresa para su cumpleaños. Pronto la modista cumpliría 18 años.**

 **Pero surgían pensamientos de que posiblemente no fuese por eso, si haci hubiese sido se habría enterado por Pinkie Pie ya que era una verdadera tortura tener que ocultar una festividad.**

 **Respiro profundamente, trato de no pensar lo peor. Es cierto que ella era algo vanidosa pero haci era aceptada por sus compañeros.**

 **Se aburrió de estar sentada como si no existiera, hací había estado toda la semana por lo que se levanto del suelo, sacudio su falda y se dirigio con toda tranquilidad a su hogar, esa noche aprovecharia para terminar uno de sus recientes diseños. Y el que su hermana tuviera una pijamada con sus amigas la relajaba demasiado, hací no tendria que lidiar con la torpeza de la menor al querer ofrecerle su ayuda.**

 **Lo que nunca imagino fue que su perfecta vida daria un giro inesperado y mediante ese giro provocaria confusión, tanto en su cabeza comó en su corazón.**

…

 **A las afuera de Canterlot, varada en las calles vacías de la ciudad se encontraba merodeando un antiguo miembro de las Dazzlings. Sonata.**

 **Ya había transcurrido dos semanas desde que dicha banda decidío tomar rumbos distintos.**

 **La sirena estaba totalmente exhausta, con hambre y frío. La vida no habia sido amable con ella desde su derróta por parte de las Rainbooms.**

 **No tenia a donde ir, solo contaba con un lugar en donde creia que tendría refugio hasta que decidiera que hacer con su vida.**

 **Camino unas cuadras de donde estaba. El lugar al que se dirigia no estaba lejos de su ubicación actual.**

 **Podia percatarse de lo acelerado que latia su corazón, los nervios la consumian, no queria recibir un rechazo de ella. No de esa mujer.**

 **Al estar enfrente de lo que buscaba se dispusó a tocar el timbre pero de repente notó algo inusual. La puerta que daba al patio traseró estaba entreabierta, dandolé una señal.**

 **Por instinto y curiosidad se adentro. A lo lejós notó que el patio estaba muy bien cuidado por lo que generó dudas en su mente. Al parecer amabá la jardineria.**

 **-De verdad viniste.-Una voz seria seguida de una suave risa rompio el silencio del lugar.**

 **-Yo...te molesta que hallá venido?.-Comenzó a ruborizarse, estaba nerviosa por el silencio que nuevamente existia entre ellas.**

 **Fue grande la sorpresa cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura, un abrazo cargado de pasión se hizo presente en ambas.**

 **-Para nada, ahora cuentamé...donde están las demas?.-De por si, Nightlife conocia a las Dazzlings, sabia que las tres eran sirenas. Cuando llegaron desde Equestria no tenian experiencia sobre comó funcionaba sus nuevos cuerpos humanos _._**

…

 **Rarity se encontraba recostada en su cama, estaba tan desconcertada, casi parecia que se trataba de un cuerpo sin vida, ya habia hecho los ultimos arreglos para su más reciente creacion. No tenia de que más de que preocuparse y estaba apunto de caer en sueño cuando de repente sonó su movíl.**

 _Ve hacía la cafeteria, alguien te verá alli._ **Un número no agendado envió un mensáje anonimó citandola al antes ya mencionado lugar. No queria confiarse pero no tenia nada mejor que hacer y el aburrimiento la estaba matando.**

 **No tardo mucho en llegar a la cafeteria para ver que estaba algó vacia, pocas personas transitaban por las calles y eso le preocupó demasiado, pensaba quien era tan egoista para citarla a esta hora, sin más preambúlo abrió la puerta del local y comenzó a buscar a su cita enigmaticá.**

 **Hasta que sus azules ojos dieron con lo que buscaba. Una joven de cabello largo y negro oscuro igual que la noche, penetrantes ojos de color púrpura y labios tan rojos como la sangre, su vestimenta consistia en una camisa sin mangas de color azul, una chaqueta de color negra al igual que sus botas y su falda.**

 **En el cuello poseia algo que Rarity distinguio al momento, un collar con un dije de una media luna.**

 **La chica de cabello indigo quedo en total shock. Alli estaba aquella mujer que no habia visto hace dos años. No habia cambiado en absoluto, seguia siendo un misterio para todos.**

 **Comó Rarity aún estaba ilesa por la sorpresa, fue Nightlife quien opto por la decisión de levantarse de su asiento e ir a abrazar a su antigua compañera.**

 **Acto que logro que la modista se sonrojara por completo. Pero nada se comparo a la vergüenza que sintío cuando la contraria se acercó a su oido.**

 **-Yo sabia que vendrias.-Finalmente solto aquellas palabras en forma de susurro.**

 **No supo comó actuar ante eso, estaba más roja que un tomate. La sangre le hervia en todo el cuerpo, sus manos sudorosas temian el alejarla de ella, quizas por el hecho de que desconocia como reaccionaria Nightlife, o quizas porque habia estado esperando ese abrazo durante dos años.**

 **-No...no se a lo que te refieres, querida...por...por que me citaste aquí?.-Tartamudeó un poco ante su pregunta, sus labios de color rosa temblaban al pronunciar cada palabra enfrente de ella.**

 **Nightlife se percató de que Rarity no queria corresponder a aquel abrazo, suspiro de forma ironica y se separo de ella a pocos centimetros de que sus rostros estuvieran cerca.**

 **-Porque queria verte.-**

 **-Y...solo eso?.**

 **-Y tambien recordarte que aún me perteneces.-**

 _Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

Al dia siguiente Rarity quedo muy desconectada con el mundo. Era como si estuviesé viviendo su propia realidad. Hací se sentia.

Ese dia no existia la aplicada chica de buena reputacion, su mente estaba por las nubes como para conectarse con la clase.

En la hora del almuerzo, sus amigas notaron lo confundida que estaba aquella muchacha de tez palida, totalmente abrumada, distraida y de muy poca comunicación.

-Cuéntanos manzanita, que te tiene tan fuera del corral.-Aquella voz campirana rompio el delgado hilo de distraccion de Rarity.

-Q...que? Corral? Pero yo...-

-Oye tranquila, almenos logré llamar tu atencion.-

La acusada bajo con delicadeza su cabeza ocultando su sonrojo. Estaba consiente que desde anoche no habia sido lo mismo. Muy en el fondo culpaba a Nightlife por su fetal estado.

Despues del almuerzo los alumnos recrearon su camino a sus salones, emocionados de su ultima clase del dia. Todos excepto Rarity quien trataba de hacer tiempo, no queria salir de Canterlot High sabiendo que afuera habia una amenaza sentimental, algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Pero nisiquiera dentro de la escuela estaba a salvo, si Nightlife quisiera podria irrumpir su clase y secuestrarla. La conocia desde hace años y sabia de lo que era capaz.

Cuando sonó la campana que daba por finalizado el dia, la chica de cabello indigo se dirigio a su casillero, no necesitaba sacar o dejar alguna cosa, simplemente queria distraerse un poco. Pero no fue asi.

-HEY RARITY!-Una voz algo chillona retumbó en los oidos de la nombrada, esperaba estar sola, o almenos que su compañía fuera silenciosa.

-Pinkie crei que estabas en casa.-Una pequeña charla ayudaria a vaciar su mente de Nightlife.

-Pues creiste mal, queria ir a casa para alimentar a Gummy pero es un pequeñin muy listo, ademas sabe en donde guardo sus galletas favoritas.-

-Oh es muy adorable.-

-Quizas engañes a todos pero no a mi. Veo que te perturba algo, dime que es.-

La incomodidad de Rarity era un hecho.

-Verás...-

Flashback.

-Y tambien recordarte que aún me pertecenes.-

No supo que responder a eso, sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la impresión.

-A que te refieres con eso?.-

Y el fin de aquel abrazo llego. Ambas se separaron y la sonrisa burlona de Nightlife era algo intimidante para su acompañante.

-Ven aquí.-Tomó sin permiso la mano de una confundida Rarity y la ubico al otro lado de la mesa, estando de frente, con sus miradas conectadas. Aún no podia creerlo, nunca imagino que era posible reencontrarse con alguien que no mostro señales de vida durante dos largos años.

-Dime, hacias algo cuando recibiste mi invitación?-El liquido transparente se movia a ambos lados a medida que Nightlife hacía danzar su copa.

-Estaba apunto de quedarme dormida.-El tono que utilizo Rarity fue al muy estilo Fluttershy, en forma de susurro.

La portadora de la interrogacion quedo plenamente sin palabras, habia interrumpido el sueño de su amada pero almenos no fue algo de suma importancia como su estudio. Ella sabia perfectamente que su amiga estudiaba, conoció a los padres de Rarity, eran algo exijentes tanto con su hija mayor que con la menor.

-Quedarte dormida eh?, lo que te propongo será aún más entretenido que eso.-Llevo a sus finos labios la copa de sus manos bebiendo un sorbo de aquel liquido desconocido para Rarity.

Por otra parte, el miedo de la inocente joven comenzó a aumentar desmesuradamente, pero no era la unica sensacion que sentia en ese momento. La curiosidad era algo que ella no podia evitar.

Queria saber a que se referia con "lo que te propongo será aún más entretenido". Y saber la propuesta era algo que podria lamentarse, pero no habia peligro si ella no aceptaba. O si?.

-A que te refieres con eso?, como conseguiste mi número?, y como estabas tan segura de que vendria?, y...-Las preguntas fueron algo que molesto a Nightlife por lo cual le dio fin al interrogatorio de Rarity tomando su mano, provocando que esta ultima se sonrojara.

-Una pregunta a la vez, sabes que no soy para nada honesta.-Alli estaba, otra vez esa sonrisa que parecia burlarse de Rarity.

-Nisiquiera conmigo?.-La impresión fue para ambas chicas, el rostro de la modista no podia tornarse más rojo de lo que estaba.

-Tu serias honesta conmigo?.-Lo unico que se le ocurrio fue evadir esa pregunta con otra pregunta.

-Es que no lo se, pero si te sirve de...-

-Por favor responde.-La voz de aquella mujer cambio de simpatica a un hablar más serio.

-C...completamente.-

-Entonces dime algo...-Brindo suaves caricias a la mano de Rarity. Ya no podia ocultarlo, moria de vergüenza, eso era mutuo.-Por que actuas extraño? Ya hemos salido antes y te aseguro que jamas te he visto tan nerviosa como hoy, sucede algo que no sepa?.-

- _Demonio_ s!, no eres honesta pero muy directa.-Pensó con seriedad la joven ruborizada.

-No es lo mismo, las salidas anteriores fueron como amigas.

- _Que acabo de decir?-_

-Como amigas?, entonces esperabas que esto fuera algo más intimo?.-Mientras Nightlife utilizaba burla y sarcasmo en sus palabras, Rarity moria de nervios y más ante lo mencionado por aquella mujer.

Fin del Flashback.

-Ya entendi, tu esperabas algo más que una salida de amigas.-La de cabello rosado le guiño un ojo a su amiga haciendo que esta se enfadara un poco.

-No, no es asi. Ahora si me disculpas tengo...cosas que hacer hoy, te veré mañana.-Practicamente salio corriendo de ese lugar para evitarse malos entendidos.

-Oki doki loki.-Palabra final, fue casi un saludo de despedida antes de salir brincando de ese lugar.

Al salir de la escuela, la modista se quedó asimilando lo que realmente sentia, jamas se permitiria llegar a algo más que amistad con Nightlife, u otra chica. Pero el destino tenia otros planes para ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Había llegado al limite, su cabeza daba vueltas y era como si no permitiera que su mente captara otra cosa que no sea Nightlife.

Desde niña sabia que su amiga no era tan compatible con las demas, en el campamento la conocio no por gusto sino por obligación.

Los padres de Rarity creyeron que seria de buen gusto enviar a su pequeña a un campamento de verano ya que no hacia otra cosa más que diseñar, desde muy pequeña le interesó la moda.

Varias niñas del campamento alertaron a la infante de que no conviviera con Nightlife ya que tenia fama de buscar problemas. Y Rarity no era una ignorante, hiba a seguir sus consejos.

Recordabá ese dia como si hubiese sido ayer.

En la hora del almuerzo todo era juegos y risas entre todos. Menos en cierta niña.

Nightlife solia apartarse de los demas niños ya que hacer amistades no le interesaba en lo absoluto, sin embargo el conocer a alguien le subió ese animo de ultratumba.

Rarity nunca culpo a su amiga por ser tan cerrada con el mundo, es más, la entendia. A la perfección sabia que los padres de aquella pequeña de baja autoestima estaban muertos. Nunca se atrevio a preguntarselo pero al pasar algunos años ella misma se lo confesó. En un accidente de carretera perdieron la vida, según la narración de Nightlife, su padre hiba totalmente alcoholizado.

Desde entonces habria estado bajo la autoridad de su abuela pero al parecer ya era una mujer independiente.

La admiraba bastante, siempre de gran valor y compación. Extremadamente entregada a lo que quiere.

…

-Hey Rainbow.-La voz de la chica de cabello rosa se escucho en toda la cancha, se habia tomado en tiempo de ir por su deportista amiga ya que aún habian muchos planes por la fiesta de Rarity.

-Pinkie, se te ofrece algo?.-Olvido que tanta ignorancia a cierta chica fue para planear su fiesta con total discreción. Por parte se sentia mal al recordar el estado de Rarity esa misma mañana, aunque ella lo negara, Rainbow sospechaba que ella y sus amigas habian tenido que ver en eso a pesar de que la modista lo negará. Pero ella no sabia que estabá equivocada. Totalmente.

-Hoy vi a Rarity.-

-Lo sé, todos la vimos.

-Ella me contó el porque esta tan deprimida.-

-En serio?! Y por que?.-

-No creo que yo sea la indicada para contarte eso, podrias preguntarelo a Rarity-Aúnque la nombrada no se lo haya pedido, para ella fue como si no quisiera que nadie se enterara de eso. Como una Pinkie Promesa.

-De acuerdo, pero almenos esta bien verdad?.-

-Claro...que no lo se.-

-A que te refieres?!.- No pudó evitarlo, aveces Pinkie Pie la sacaba de sus casillas.

-No soy psíquica, pero te aseguro que estara super emocionada por la fiesta que le haremos.-Dio por finalizada la conversación y comenzó a brincar fuera del campo deportivo.

-Apuesto que si.-Estaba preocupada y no hiba a negarlo. Tomó sus cosas y siguio a la del cabello rosa, quizas irían por las demas para empezar con los preparativos.

…

-Quieres que te acompañe a casa?.-Esa voz ya le era familiar, ligeramente giro en si para notar que aquella chica que no alia de sus pensamientos estaba alli.

-No gracias, yo puedo ir sola.-No queria cometer el error de entregarle su confianza nuevamente, una vez ya lo habia hecho y se burló de ella cuando de la nada se marcho. Hasta ella misma lo habria hecho. Esa amistad era algo neutral.

-Perfecto, entonces te vere allá.-Ya no era la misma, no hiba a insistirlé, almenos no en algo tan trivial como eso y aúnque Rarity no se diera cuenta siempre hiba a estar detras de ella protegiéndola.

-Allá? De que hablas?.-

 _-Por qué le haces esto a mi cabeza?!._

 _-_ Tienes fama de buena diseñadora, y quiero juzgar eso haci que iré como cliente a tu lugar de trabajo. En realidad dudó que me niegues la entrada.-Jaque mate.

-Claro que no, pero a ti no te interesa la moda, por que el ir?.-Lanzó su interrogante en forma de bomba.

-Porque no quieres que este cerca de ti.-Mostró una sonrisa algo melancólica que fue como un flechazo al corazón de Rarity, y no de la forma linda.

-Nightlife yo...no quiero malinterpretar las cosas contigo. Eres mi amiga y estoy segura de que no te veré de otra forma más que esa.-Hasta Nightlife tenia sus puntos debiles, pero ella habia rotó la pequeña rama de esperanza que yacía en su seco corazón.

-Estoy abusando al pedirte que correspondas a mis sentimientos.-Le dolía saber que se dejaba intimidar por su alrededor, pero la respetaba. Aún sabiendo que su respuesta no era sincera.-Pero almenos...-Peligrosamente se acerco a la otra chica, algo que desconcertó a Rarity quien sintió como su cuerpo no respondia, era como si se hubiese congelado un momento, un momento que para ella fue eterno. Las mismas emociones se hacian presente, las emociones de la noche que volvió a ver a su escurrida amiga.

-Almenos nada, comprende que yo no...-El suave rozar de labios de Nightlife contra los suyos le hizo experimentar tantas emociones, era como si sus palabras no tuvieran sentido o control de sus sentimientos.

Optó por no presionarlá y se separo al instante del delicado rostro de Rarity notando algo de decepción en la contraria.

Pero alli no finalizo, le encanto el poder rozar los labios de su amada. Pero queria más. Mucho más.

Con dedicación y sumo cuidado coloco su menton en el hombro de la contraria. Estuvo apreciando el momento un par de minutos hasta que tomó valor y dejo salir lo que sentia.

-Déjame amarte.-


	4. Chapter 4

El silencio aún era más incomodo, sentían cómo si sus cuerpos no respondiera. El tiempo se había detenido sólo para ellas.

Ninguna sabía cómo reaccionar, le temían al rechazo y eso era un sentimiento mutuo, quizas para Rarity era facil el negar esas emociones, pero allí estaban presentes. Emociones que se había guardado por durante esos años.

Nightlife se separo de la chica sin expresiones, seguia en shock ante tan declaración lo que le parecio tierno y admirable a la confesora.

-No tienes porque estar hací. No estoy pidiendote que me ames, sólo digo que seria buena idea el considerar...-Fue interrumpida por Rarity.

-No quiero coniderar nada, entiende, eres mi amiga y no quiero que eso cambie. Comprende que no tengo ojos para ti, sólo te veo cómo una amiga y eso nunca cambiara.-

La sonrisa de Nightlife era notable, era cómo si esas palabras no le habían afectado en absoluto. Por otra parte Rarity sentia el ser tan cruel, pero no podia permitirse esa humillación. Para ella era una tonteria el amor entre generos, nunca fue homofobica pero habia jurado el llevar una vida ejemplar para su hermana, que clase de ejemplo le daria siendo novia de una mujer?.

-Que es tan chistoso?!, maldición! Hablo en serio!.-

-Lo sé, y por eso es gracioso.-Rarity abrio sus ojos un poco por la sorpresa, de verdad estaba jugando en estos momentos?. Le encantaba hacerle bromas a las personas, pero lo estaba haciendo en estos momento?.

-Que es lo que pretendes?! Acaso tu...?-

-Acaso yo que?-Mantuvo la mirada fija en una nerviosa joven, la cual trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para su interrogante.

-Estas enamorada de mi?.-Termino más sonrojada de lo que supuestamente debia estarlo Nightlife, pero esta no mostro nada de nerviosismo ante tal pregunta.

-No lo creo.-

 _-No lo cree?!_

 _-_ No lo cree _?,_ eso que significa?.-

-No lo sé, lo unico que se es que eres la clase de persona de la cual quisiera enamorarme.-

-P-pero...entonces tu.-Las mejillas de Rarity comenzaron a arder, estaba sin habla.

-No estoy enamorada, por ahora. Pero me gustas demasiado, eres muy hermosa, siempre eh admirado tu belleza, me gustan tus ojos, son tan azules y profundos como el cielo. Tambien me gusta tu cabello, siempre listo para la ocasión. Tus labios...un roce no fue suficiente pero al parecer son muy suaves y dulces, eso es algo que me encanta. Pero no solo las facciones de tu rostro, tambien me gusta tu cuerpo, no voy a nombrar detalle por detalle porque no tengo preferencia, hay veces que desearia ver un poco más de todos esos trapos y brillos, tambien se que me considerarás una ignorante, pero es algo que realmente deseo, sólo desearia que dejemos de ser amigas por un momento y corresponder a los sentimientos que tenemos.-

 _-Por ahora?, Un roce no fue suficiente? Acaso esperabas más?, mi cuerpo? Ver más alla de trapos? Trapos?!. Espera! Sentimientos que tenemos?. Valla que eres honesta y directa._

-Nightlife, no se que responder a eso, pero estoy segura de que no me voy a enamorar de ti, eso nunca va a ocurrir.-

Nuevamente la sonrisa de aquella mujer apareció, era cómo si no quisiera asumir el dolor que Rarity le provocaba con sus palabras, pero podia leer su interior, se sentia igual de lastimada y confundida. De igual manera que Rarity.

-Dijiste que serias completamente honesta conmigo.-Esas fueron sus unicas palabras, parecia un regaño y algo que hacia arder el corazón de Rarity, pero nisiquiera tenia esa inteción.

-Estoy siendo honesta, de verdad yo no...-Fue interrumpida.

-No, no lo estas siendo, nisiquiera contigo.-

-Que significa eso?!.-No negaria que aquellas palabras le molestaron de tal grado que lanzo un grito totalmente ahogado, esa mujer la hacia sentir tan feliz pero a la vez la hacia sentir una estupida.

-Olvidalo, estoy segura que tienes tus razones para hacerte esto a ti misma. Y es algo que comprendo.-

-Crees que con tus confusas palabras lograras confundir mi cabeza?!.-

-No me necesitas para eso.-Una sonrisa se formo en sus delgados labios, sin más le dio la espalda a la chica molesta y comenzó a alejarse.-Pasare por ti mañana en la noche.

-No te necesito para nada!, y tampoco...q-que...-se quedo en medio del silencio analizando todo lo ocurrido. Era una cita indirecta?!.

…

-En donde rayos estabas?!.-Una molesta sirena estaba sentada en el sofa. De brazos cruzado, aveces actuaba cómo dominante, estaba acostumbrada a que todos le hicieran caso y el hecho de que Nightlife fuera una rebelde le molestaba en absoluto.

-Tranquila mamá-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Me tenias muy preocupada, tonta.-se levanto y camino en dirección a la chica que estaba sentada sobre la mesa de la sala. Era claro que ambas estaban en el comedor.

-No debiste, fui a ver a una vieja amiga, eso es todo.-Menciono con una sonrisa, al tener a la sirena enfrente suyo la atrajo jalando cuidadosamente de su brazo, algo que a la sirena no le molesto. Pero si tenia algo de frustracion por aquellas palabras.

-Fuiste a verla a ella, verdad?.-Nightlife sólo asintio con la cabeza.-No me gusta verte sufrir, por qué te haces daño con ella?, no vale la pena. Por qué pierdes tu tiempo buscandola?.-En aquellas palabras retonaban los celos y la furia que contenia.

-Porque quererla no es ninguna perdida de tiempo. Quizas soy una idiota al pensar que una chica cómo ella se fijaria en mi.-sólo sonrio con algo de melancolía y bajo su cabeza.

-Yo lo haría.-Respondio Sonata levantando la mirada de Nightlife tomandola del menton y la beso con suavidad. El beso no duro demasiado y al separarse, ambas se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Pero es a ella a quien amo.-Ahora la melancolíca era la hermosa sirena quien trato de disfrazar el dolor con una pequeña risa.

-Entiendo.-Musito la sirena, permanecieron sin hablar por unos segundos hasta que no le vio en caso seguir humillandosé, ya le habia dicho a Nightlife que ella podria hacerla feliz pero cuando decidio seguir a Adagio en el plan para dominar el mundo perdio el amor mutuo que se tenian. Dío un ultimo suspiro y en un intento de abandonar la habitacíon Nightlife la tomó del brazo haciendo que esta retrocediera y ambos cuerpos quedaran juntos.

-Eso no quiere decir que no te desee cómo el dia que te conocí.-se posicionó bruscamente de los labios de la sirena haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido al sentir una mordida en su labio inferior.

-T-tu me deseabas? Y por qué no me lo dijiste?.-sabia que Nightlife nunca la amaría, pero se conformaba con un simple deseo prohibido.

-Trate, pero siempre estabas bajo la sombra de Adagio por lo cual pense que me rechazarías.-Comenzó a besar levemente su cuello al cabo que la bellisima sirena gemia, quizas habia perdido su voz pero sus jadeos eran casí tan hipnotizantes cómo su canto.

-Tal vez si lo hubíese sabido antes, habría no aceptado la propuesta de ella.-Obviamente se referia a Adagio.

-Eso me hubíese gustado.-Una sonrisa de satisfación se formo en su rostro de tan sólo pensar en una vida diferente a la actual. Una vida en la que quizas no se haya obsecíonado con una chica que se niega de sus sentimiento, una vida en la cual podrían convivir con su familia cómo la mayoria de los adolescentes. Lo desearía demasiado. Pero su vida ya estaba hecha y no la híba a hechar a perder por una mala desición. No más de lo que ya estaba.

…

Afuera de la ciudad, en un salón de juegos, dos amigas muy competitívas jugaban a un muy clasico juego del lugar. Ambas con la misma calificación pero distintas tecnicas.

-Has hablado con Rarity? Esta actuando algo extraña ultimamente.-Comentó la vaquera algo preocupada pero disimulando aquella preocupación.

-Mmm si, eso creo.-Dijo sin la menor importancia, Dash.

-No puedo evitar pensar que yo tuve que ver con su estado de animo, desearía no haberla insultado la semana pasada.

Días atrás ella y Rarity habían tenido una muy fuerte discusíon. Una en la que dijieron cosas que realmente lamentaban. Ninguna recordaba el porque de ese debate, pero trajo conigo muchas palabras hirientes para las dos.

-Claro, todos estamos feliz por eso.-

El hecho de que Dash no le pretará la menor atencion le hacía sentir ignorada, es lo que era en ese momento. En ese instante un cartel aparecío en medio del juego, un cartel de pausa. Eso molesto demasiado a la guitarrista de las Rainbooms.

-Oye! Estaba apunto de vencerte!.-Dijo con molestía Dash.

-Estamos hablando de un tema interesante y muy delicado para mi.-Comentó con frustracion Applejack.

-Oye, si tienes problemas con Rarity, hablaló con ella...somos amigas pero no me interesa para nada.-Aclaro Dash quien quitó la pausa del juego y siguio con lo que estaban.

…

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que Rarity hizo fue alimentar a su mascota y arreglar algunos detalles varios de sus nuevas creaciones. Le hubíese gustado que Nightlife juzgara sus vestidos, siempre le importo la opinion de su amiga. Pero por el momento no queria verla, no hasta aclarar sus dudas, y al parecer surgian nuevas.

- _Que quiso decir con "pasare por ti a la noche"?, no quiero salir con ella. Me gustaria pasar tiempo con Nightlife cómo antes. Pero antes eramos niñas inocentes! Ahora no me sorpredería que quisiera abusar de mi. Realmente puedo tenerle confianza?, la gente cambia en dos años, verdad?._

Termino por realizar sus tareas para el día siguiente. Tardó una o dos horas ya que tenia su mente en otra parte. No podía pensar con claridad. Dejó sus deberes casí incompletos. Era una verdadera suerte que su hermana no llegara aún, pues no queria que se preocupara por ella.

Despues de una ducha, seco su cuerpo y cabello, se colocó el pijama y s metió a la cama, nisiquiera podia pegar los parpados.

Secamente se quedo mirando al techo unos minutos, pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

 _-Por qué a mi?, que hice para merecer esto?. Por qué justo ahora Nightlife?, por qué yo? Por qué.-_

Entre sollozos se quedo profundamente dormida. Sin siquiera pensar lo que le esperaba los días siguientes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fiesta en mi casa esta noche". Aquel mensaje llegó a la mayoría de los estudiantes de Canterlot High. El cumpleaños de Rarity estaba cerca pero no era la fecha que se celebraba, sino un pre-cumpleaños.

—Querida, me halaga el hecho de un...¿como le dices? ¿pre-cumpleaños? Cómo sea, pero no creo que sea mi estilo.

—No seas aguafiestas, será una gran fiesta Rarity. Agradece el esfuerzo de Pinkie.—Rainbow era una de las chicas que más ansiaba esa fiesta, incluso más que la organizadora.

—Y como bonus extra, tu puedes hacer la lista de invitados. —Le entrego una gran lista vacía y mágicamente de su cabello saco un bolígrafo. Acción seguida de entregárselo.

—Oh, pues gracias. —Hubiese preferido que a la lista la creará Pinkie Pie, almenos haci tendría una escusa por el no haber invitado a Nightlife.

—Quizás no se dio cuenta que ya invite a toda la escuela. —Susurró Pinkie en el odio de una chica de cabello multicolor.

Haci, Rarity se tomó el tiempo para pensar en posibles invitados. En la lista colocó a los alumnos de Crystal Prep, aunque hubo malos entendidos en los juegos de la amistad, terminaron por ayudarlos y crear una amistad. Aun les costaba admitirlo pero haci era.

También decidió invitar a la Princesa Twilight, fue muy generosa al ayudarlas con el problema de Sunset Shimmer y las Dazzlings. Pero aún le frustrabá el hecho de tener a dos Twilight en la fiesta. Obviamente pensaba en invitar a Sci-Twilight.

Sólo quedaba el pensamiento de invitar a Nightlife o no. Realmente la quería en su fiesta, pero no quería sentirse extraña nuevamente. No después de aquel momento incómodo cargado de sentimientos.

—¿Que hay, manzanita? ¿que te tiene tan frustrada?. —En cuanto vio a una muy solitaria y pensativa Rarity, decidió hacerle compañía por lo cual se le acercó y se sentó a su lado. En ese momento Rarity estaba en las escaleras enfrente a la puerta principal de la escuela.

—Hola Applejack, solo estaba...pensando a posibles invitados para la fiesta de Pinkie.—Respondió con una voz nerviosa.

—Corrección, tu fiesta. Ademas estas consciente de que Pinkie Pie invito a todo Canterlot High ¿verdad?. —

—Yo pensaba en los de afuera, como a los alumnos de la escuela Crystal. —Fue momentario pero Rarity pudo ver la negación y un ceño fruncido por parte de la campesina.

—Se que es tu fiesta, pero ¿crees que es lo mejor? Digo, ellos fueron muy competitivos. —

—Casi tanto como tu y Rainbow. —Ambas chicas rieron por el comentario de la modista, ella tenía toda la razón con referencia a sus dos amigas.

—Está bien, esta bien. Eh...Rarity, yo quería... verás... —Comenzó a tartamudear, una gota de sudor recorrió su cuerpo, trataba de encontrar las palabras necesarias para eso. —Pues... —Se rasco la nuca mientras desviaba su mirada, al tener los ojos de Rarity sobre ella lo hacía más difícil.

Por otro lado la modista notó lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga y decidió ayudarla librandola de toda carga.

—Puedes decirme lo que sea. —Una sonrisa voluminosa apareció en su rostro.

—Yo... —Suspiro pesadamente dejando escapar toda la tensión del momento.

—Quería disculparme por haberte dicho...bueno...eso. —Finalmente soltó aquellas palabras de arrepentimiento pero aun con la mirada desviada.

Al principio le costó el entender de que hablaba la rubia, pero de un segundo para el otro recordó la fuerte pelea que tuvieron hace tiempo.

—Querida, también dije cosas de las que me arrepiento, dejamos que nos consumiera la ira del momento. También quisiera disculparme por eso. —Applejack giro un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de su amiga, acechandola.

—No tienes porque. —Al finalizar aquellas palabras ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron. Un abrazo que no necesito más palabras, solo la participación de ellas dos.

—Andando, se hace tarde para la clase, además quiero entregarle la lista a Pinkie.—La chica de campo sólo asintió y ambas entraron al establecimiento.

Aun era temprano, almenos eso creía Nightlife ya que la luz del sol no daba en su habitación. Siempre procuraba el cerrar sus ventanas y cortinas.

Con cierta pereza comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, todo le daba vueltas, una sensación que no había sentido hace bastante tiempo.

Giro la vista al lado izquierdo de su cama, su cara se sonrojo bastante, avergonzada de sus actos de la noche anterior. Envuelta en las blancas sábanas yacía una hermosa chica con los ojos aún cerrados, se veía en completa paz pero no en su interior.

Nightlife término por cubrirse el rostro y volvió a mirar el lado derecho, aquel lado que no tenia vista. Solo una enorme pared vacía.

—Tranquila, te aseguro que no paso nada.—Entre risas de burla hablo la sirena.

—¿Nada?. —La chica de cabello oscuro fijo nuevamente su mirada en los hermosos ojos de su "acompañante".

—Querías, pero no lo permití y el único modo de evitarlo fue invitarte unos cuantos tragos. —Una fresca sonrisa se quedó coquetamente en el rostro de la chica.

—¿Tragos? Eso explica porque mi cabeza parece estallar, pero no el porque me evadiste. Creí que tu también lo querías.—Y no se equivocaba.

—Quería pero creí que si tuvieras que perder tu pureza, no querrías haberla perdido conmigo. —Esa burlona sonrisa de la sirena cambio a una melancólica.

—Sonata... —Fue interrumpida por un suave y lento beso. Ambas disfrutaron el momento pero desafortunadamente no duró lo suficiente.

—Se que la amas a más no poder, también se que si tuvieras que elegir con quien entregarte...la escogerias a ella. Ninguna logró captar tu atención como esa chica.—Las palabras de Sonata eran sinceras, algo que lleno de amargura el corazón de Nightlife. Pero era verdad.

—No puedo explicarlo, pero la amo, la amo tanto que aveces duele. —Respiro profundamente tratando de eliminar ese recuerdo doloroso en el cual Rarity dejo en claro que nunca se fijaría en ella.

La sirena sólo sonrió de forma amargada, después de aquella charla ambas se dieron una ducha juntas. Allí fue donde Nightlife trato de aclarar aquello pero Sonata sólo evadía el tema, realmente no quería hablar sobre aquello, haci que la ducha fue acompañada de caricias y besos.

Cuando acabaron, ambas se secaron y escogieron el atuendo que usarían ese día. Sonata no era tan feliz por pensar en lo estúpida que fue al no perseguir a Aria o Adagio, le hacía falta la compañía de aquellas sirenas pero no quería vivir a sus sombras. Quería libertad.

Se sentía mal el tener que soportar la soledad mientras su amada perseguía a la integrante de la Rainbooms. Nightlife no era tonta y sabía el odio de su sirena hacia Rarity, un odio que Sonata negaba pero allí estaba. La odiaba por muchas razones pero las principales fueron por el hecho de que frustraron sus planes de dominación. Y la otra era por haber atraído ciegamente la atención de Nightlife. Atención que la sirena deseó desde el día que la conoció.

—Se que te sientes mal por tus amigas.—Las palabras de Nightlife sacaron de sus pensamientos a Sonata. —Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que consigas nuevos amigos. —

—Es...espera ¡¿que?!. —Sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa. ¡¿Quien en su sano juicio querría ser amiga de la sirena que casi hipnotiza a todo el mundo.

—Ahora mismo voy a Canterlot High, tratare de conseguirte un puesto en esa escuela. —Recordó que ella había tenido una vacante en la escuela Canterlot, pero como estudiaba en Crystal Prep podía pedir aquel pase para Sonata.

—¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Nadie querrá recibirme!.—La alterada voz de la sirena se escuchó por toda la habitación, totalmente en contra de lo que Nightlife hiba a hacer.

—Dijiste que esa tal Sunset Shimmer cambio y ahora tiene amigos ¿no es haci?, si ella puede entonces tu también. —Aclaró Nightlife mientras cepillabá su largo y oscuro cabello.

—Si, pero no creo que yo... —Nisiquiera estaba segura si podía cambiar.

Un suspiro se escuchó gracias al silencio que abundaba la habitación. Un suspiro perteneciente a la chica humana la cual se levantó y con una sonrisa sensual se acercó a la pensativa sirena.

—Jamás te dejare sola. —Susurro en los labios ajenos para luego adueñarse de ellos con un húmedo beso. —Debo irme, regresare con noticias luego. —Sin más que decir, abandonó la habitación dejando un camino de esperanza por toda la casa. Término por salir de su hogar hacia Canterlot High. Sonata que aún no salía de su melancolía tuvo que verla marcharse, eso le hacía doler su corazón a tal grado de desgarramiento, ¿realmente podría cambiar y ser aceptada por los alumnos de Canterlot?, Nightlife tenía razón. Si Sunset pudo lograrlo ella también, después de todo no tenia nada que perder.

Después de clases, era la hora que todos los alumnos esperaban. El almuerzo.

Cada uno tomó su respectiva comida y comenzaron a exparsirse por todo el salón en busca de una mesa. Incluso en alegre grupo de amigas.

—¿Entonces Rarity finalmente creo su lista?.— Interrogó Shimmer.

—¡Sipi! ¡Y tu estas en el... —Señaló con su dedo índice a Sunset. —Y tu —Continuo por señalar a Rainbow, quien hizo un ademán con su mano como tal triunfadora. —Y tu también. —Continuo por Sci-Twilight quien sonrió con cierto nerviosismo. Quería asistir a la fiesta pero no quería sentirse extraña con la Princesa Twilight. Presentía que Rarity la hiba a invitar. —Y tu...¿tu quien eres?. —Su dedo finalizó el recorrido en una chica de cabello oscuro que llevaba una camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata azul al igual que la falda que traía. Y unos negro zapatos.

—¿Ustedes son las Rainbooms?. —Sin expresión alguna lanzó su pregunta Nightlife.

—¿Quien pregunta? —Ahora la de la interrogante era la líder y vocalista de la banda.

—Supongo que eso es un si, ¿han visto a Rarity?. —Todas las chicas de la mesa se miraron con una sensación extraña. ¿De donde rayos conocía a Rarity?.

—¿Quien eres y para que la buscas?.—Pregunto una inpaciente Applejack.

—Nightlife, Nightlife Black y... —Fue deliberadamente interrumpida por una chillona voz.

—¡¿Tu eres la chica de la que Rarity tanto habla?!. —El corazón de Nightlife ardió con fuerza, ¿realmente la consideraba?.

—Creería que si. —Respondió sin mostrar interés. Pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Pinkie le lanzó una mirada pícara.

—Pues eres tal y como Rarity te describió.—Se acercó al oído de Nightlife.—Ella esperaba más que una salida de amigas. —Y termino por volver a su lugar.

—Entonces...¿la vieron?. —Pregunto aún tratando de hacer desaparecer su sonrojo.

—Si, ella esta... —Una mano le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa.

—Aún no nos has dicho para que la buscas.—Cierto celos se mostró en la aclaración de Applejack. Celos que sus amigas y Nightlife notaron.

—No es tu asunto. —Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la chica de cabello anochecer al percatarse del ceño fruncido de la campesina.

Pinkie Pie quito la mano de una derrotada Applejack y prosiguió a hablar. —Está en la sala de ensayo, esta guardando los instrumentos. —Cada día el grupo de las Rainbooms se turnaban para poner en su lugar los instrumentos utilizados.

—Gracias por la información. —Y sin más se retiró dejando una tensión grande en aquella mesa, las miradas de ciertas chicas se plantaron en la chica rubia.

—¡¿Que sucede contigo?! ¡¿Por qué se lo dijiste?! ¡nisiquiera sabemos sus intenciones con Rarity!. —Alzó su voz tanto que parecía un grito de furia. Y haci era.

—Tranquila, Rarity puede cuidarse sola.—Mencionó Dash quien colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica de sombrero para aliviarla un poco.

—Genial, que gran regalo para mi pre-cumpleaños. —Dijo con molestia Rarity quien guardaba con cuidado una guitarra en su estante. —Me pregunto si Nightlife estará bien. —Suspiro con delicadeza hasta que sus ojos se abrieron un poco, su boca se seco por aquellas palabras, su cuerpo se paralizó tal y como la última vez. Estaba experimentando aquel estado nuevamente.

—Yo me preguntaba lo mismo sobre ti.—Apoyada en el umbral de la puerta estaba una enamoradiza Nightlife quien se acercó a la modista, pero no sin antes cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Que haces aquí?. —Finalmente su cuerpo respondió para voltear su mirada hacia ella, pero no lo suficiente como para defenderse del ataque de Nightlife quien aprovecho la falta de fuerza de Rarity y la colocó contra la pared de la sala haciendo presión en las muñecas ajenas.

Rarity sabía que no contaba con la fuerza suficiente para zafarse del agarre propinado por Nightlife.

—¿Q-que es lo que quieres? Estoy algo ocup... —Sintió unos labios sobre los suyos los cuales no le permitieron seguir su hablar. Un beso que costo reconocer pero que Nightlife al igual que Rarity disfrutaron.

Fue bello el momento mientras duró.

—Tu, tu eres lo que quiero. —Las mejillas de la modista comenzaron a arder. Estaba tan avergonzada por aquellas palabras, pero más lo estaba por aceptar en su mente que las disfruto.

Cierta parte de ella rogó por que nunca llegará ese momento, pero otra parte de ella estaba con curiosidad de hasta donde podía llegar su amiga y ella lo permitía.


	6. Chapter 6

—Dime ¿Tienes miedo?. —Una pregunta casual invadió el profundo silencio de la sala de ensayo, hace unos minutos que sus palabras sobraron.

—¿Miedo a que?. —No respondió al instante. Analizó sus palabras con mayor precisión, al principio pareció asustarse. Estaba muy concentrada mirando a Nightlife. Casi hechizada por su penetrante mirada.

Finalmente soltó las muñecas de Rarity.

No tuvo que buscar mucho las palabras correctas; tampoco era difícil a pesar de que la situación era bastante incómoda.

—A enamorarte. —Musitó finalmente.

No hubo respuesta.

En realidad se tomó su momento de duda.

—¿Que pensarán mis padres? ¿que pensarán mis amigas? ¿que pensará Sweetie Belle?. —

—¿Y que es lo que piensas tu?. —

Lo había estado pensando desde el mismo momento en el cual sintió la conexión rara entre ella y Nightlife. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?.

— _¿Que pienso yo? ¿por que siempre me aterra pensar en las voces de los demás? ¿por que no puedo decidir por mi misma? ¡¿Por qué sigo generando más preguntas que no responderé por mi cuenta?!._ —Tengo miedo a lo desconocido. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a trazar un camino por sus mejillas.

Nightlife asimiló el momento, estaba asustada y desconcertada, nunca se hubiese imaginado que una chica como Rarity fuera capaz de temerle a algo tan simple como la sensación de amar. Aun sabiendo que Nightlife tampoco había amado desde hace mucho tiempo, el hecho de sentir amor por alguien le hacía pensar que inevitablemente terminaría por hacer una nueva herida en su corazón.

La chica de cabello oscuro miro con dulzura a Rarity. Sentía culpa por recibir los sollozos de su amada. Nadie los merecía y mucho menos ella.

—No creo que sea algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, a decir verdad, las personas necesitan alertarse de lo desconocido y no veo nada mejor que el miedo para eso. —

Rarity estaba apenada. Había necesitado escuchar aquellas palabras en boca de otros pero nunca les dio importancia si provenían de ella. Era alguien insegura en el fondo.

 _—¿Que tratas de hacerle a mi cabeza? ¿por que regresaste trayendo lo desconocido contigo?._ —Rarity...

—Nightlife yo no...

—Shh... —Ubicó su dedo índice en los labios ajenos. —Déjame enseñarte que lo desconocido puede ser una experiencia fascinante e inolvidable. —Sin más, volvió a robarle el aliento a la modista con un beso. Ese beso hablaba por ellas.

—¡Sabía que no debíamos confiar en ella!, creo que mejor me aseguró de que todo este bien.—Intento levantarse de la silla pero un peso en los hombros la obligó a caer sentada nuevamente.

—Tranquilizaté, Rarity puede parecer débil e ingenua pero no lo es. Sabrá como lidiar con cualquiera. —Habló Dash con la intintención de liberar la inseguridad en la chica rubia.

—Rainbow tiene razón, y tu más que nadie conoce el carácter de Rarity, estoy segura de que no se dejará intimidar por nadie. —Dijo Sunset mientras miraba extrañada la escena.

—Si, pero no con una persona como esa tal Nighttikle. —

—Estoy segura de que su nombre es Nightlife—Corrigió Twilight a Applejack mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

—Gracias por la información Twilight. —Frunció un poco el ceño ante la aclaración de la inteligente, provocando que esta última se incomodara.

—¡Oye! sólo quiere ayudar. —Pinkie tomó por los hombros a Sci-Twilight para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Lo lamento Twilight, es que...simplemente con tantos alborotos mágicos y criaturas acechando en Canterlot High me preocupa el hecho de que estemos separadas. La princesa Twilight dijo que mientras permanecieramos juntas no debíamos preocuparnos de eso. —Applejack apoyo su mentón en la mesa con total intranquilidad.

Todas se miraron por el buen punto de vista de su amiga.

—Pero no siempre estamos juntas ¿recuerdas?.— Una tímida voz hizo que la vaquera asintiera de mala gana.

—Lo sé, pero no nos arrojamos a desconocidos. —

—Pero ella no se veía con intenciones de causarle daño a Rarity. —Rainbow Dash volvió a la conversación.

—No se dejen llevar por una apariencia. Twilight no se veía mala pero se transformó en un espantoso demonio loco por la magia y con la intención de destruir este mundo. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de las Dazzlings o Sunset Shimmer. —Fomento Pinkie quien miro de reojo a las mencionadas totalmente avergonzadas por sus acciones pasadas. —Sin ofender.

—Pero tu fuiste quien le dijo en donde estaba.— Señaló con desaprobación Applejack.

—Es que confío abiertamente en ella. —Formó una enorme sonrisa mientras le restaba importancia al asunto. Su confianza provenía de la manera en la que Rarity la había descrito.

Sonata había abandonado la vivienda en la que se alojaba. No pensaba morir de aburrimiento metida en ese solitario lugar, aún si eso significaba tener que escuchar susurros y obtener miradas acusadoras de las personas.

Después de casi una hora caminando hacia la nada sintió como sus pies se agotaban y para su suerte estaba cerca de un parque central de la ciudad. Con su último esfuerzo camino hacia aquella zona enorme. Árboles y personas por todos lados, algunos perros corriendo de un lado a otro. Le pareció extraño el hecho de que la gente la saludara al toparse con ella, preguntándose si no estaban informados sobre unas locas sirenas que quisieron dominar el mundo.

A lo dejos pudo observar una figura distinguida, sentada en una banca cerca de un gigante árbol el cual daba sombra a esa estancia. Como si no quisiera ser notada por nadie.

—¡Aria!. —Corrió velozmente al encuentro de su amiga, al parecer ella no la había escuchado porque nisiquiera se molesto en voltear. Eso hacia más interesante el factor sorpresa.

Se lanzó sin cuidado a la espalda de la sirena haciendo que ambas se balancearan, por suerte ninguna dio contra el suelo.

—¿Qué demonios...? ¿Sonata?. —De muy mala gana de alejo de la otra sirena haciéndole frente con su mirada.

—Me alegra verte!. —Abrazo con demasiada fuerza a la malhumorada chica.

—Wow wow, para ya!. —Empujó con fuerza a Sonata tanto como apartarla de ella pero no tanto como para hacerla caer.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿no te agrada verme?. —Duda y decepción se notó en su rostro.

Por otro lado la sirena se sonrojo tanto por la rabia y apretó sus puños con irá.

—¡¿Por qué debería?! tu y Adagio me abandonaron ¿y ahora regresas como si nada?.—

—¡Yo no te abandone! ¡fui la ultima que pensó en separarse!. —Se defendió Sonata.

—Tss, como sea. —Dio por finalizada su pequeña pelea.

El silencio se volvió incómodo hasta que la sirena lo rompió.

—Bueno, creo que volveré a casa. —Se voltio hasta que Aria la detuvo.

—¿Casa?. —Pregunto confundida la sirena.

—Nightlife me dio un lugar en donde puedo quedarme hasta que encuentre como salir adelante. —

En ese momento Sonata notó el ceño fruncido de Aria.

—¡¿Nightlife?! ¡¿Por qué estás con esa traidora?!. —Interrogó Aria con mucha ira en cada palabra.

—¡Ella no es una traidora!. —No hiba a permitir una ofensa a la mano que le dio comida y casa.

—¡No nos apoyo en nuestro plan!. —

—¡No era una sirena! ¡¿Que querías que hiciera?.—

—¡No la defiendas, ella nisiquiera se molesto en apoyarnos!. —

—Lógico, íbamos a dominar su mundo. —Respondió con tranquilidad intentando bajar la tensión.

—Eso no es excusa. —

—Ven conmigo, estoy segura que dejará que te quedes. —Con emoción tomó la mano de Aria y avanzaron unos pasos hasta que sintió como esta se zafó.

—¿Que pasa si yo no quiero ir?. —Se cruzó de brazos con una mueca de enojo.

—Oh, olvide que ya tienestienes un hotel cinco estrellas en el cual hospedarte. —Dijo con sarcasmo para lanzar una risa de burla mientras abandonaba paso a paso aquel lugar de vuelta a casa.

—¡Bien! pero no esperes que tenga una amistad con esa traidora. —Sin más opción camino detrás de la sirena aún cruzada de brazos.

—¡RARITY, POR AQUÍ!. —Grito Pinkie Pie quien alzaba su mano en forma de saludo indicando la mesa en la que estaba el grupo de amigas.

Rarity se encontraba en la entrada del comedor de la escuela buscando con la mirada a sus amigas hasta que las encontró.

—Lamento la demora, resultaron ser demasiados instrumentos que guardar. —No hiba a comentarles que su demora se debió a Nightlife.

—Apuesto que te resultó complicado desarmar la batería. —Le guiño un ojo Rainbow. Todas hiban a seguirle el juego, después de todo Rarity no sabia que Nightlife se había cruzado con ellas.

—Si, si, fue...eso. —Aclaró con su mano y se dispuso a tomar asiento. —Entonces...¿la princesa Twilight no respondió la invitación?. —Rarity le había pedido a Sunset que enviará un mensaje hacia Equestria invitando a Twilight pony a su fiesta de pre-cumpleaños, aprovechando que su amiga tenía la forma de comunicarse con ella. Tuvo curiosidad en invitar a las amigas pony de Twilight, quería conocer su contra parte pero eso alteraría el mundo como lo conocían.

—Aún no. —Respondió Shimmer sacando su cuaderno de su mochila, al abrirlo se encontró con las páginas en blanco que se detenían cuando escribió la invitación. —Pero te avisare su respuesta en cuanto la tenga. —

—¡La fiesta es está noche! ¡no tenemos tiempo! ¡escribe otra cosa!. —Grito Pinkie alterada.

—Tranquila terróncito, seamos optimistas. —Respondió divertida Applejack.

—Aún no estoy convencida de encontrarme con esa Twilight. —Sci-Twilight desvío su mirada.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Me asegurare de eso. —Contestó Rarity.

En cuestión de minutos el timbre indicando el final del almuerzo sonó obligando a los alumnos a retomar sus clases.

—Linda casa. —Ambiento el silencio del hogar.

—Gracias, bueno, a Nightlife deberías decirle eso.—Sonata se sentó en el sofá al lado de Aria.

—¿Decirme que?. —Sin previo aviso llegó la dueña de casa dejando las llaves en la mesa. Fijo su mirada en la segunda integrante de las Dazzlings y sonrió. —Valla, no esperaba tener visitas. —

El comentario de Nightlife molesto demasiado a Aria. Se levantó con fastidio y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Sabía que esto era una mala idea. —Se quejo Aria.

—¡Aria, espera!. —

La sirena sintió un jalón que la obligó a dejar frente a frente con Nightlife, totalmente pérdida en sus hermosos ojos púrpura.

—No hagas que te rogué. Sabes que yo no hago eso.—

—Callate traidora, simplemente me largo porque no soporto verte la cara. —

—¿Estas segura de lo que dices?. —Pregunto de una manera seductora haciendo que la sirena se sonrojara.

—Muy segura. —

Nightlife sólo suspiro y se acercó al oído de Aria.

—Quédate, te divertirás mucho conmigo. —


	7. Chapter 7

La noche llegó acompañada de un clima severo, un poco de lluvia que paraba a cada segundo solamente para iniciar de nuevo. Un fresco aire que soplaba las copas de los árboles haciendo desprender sus hojas.

En la casa de Pinkie Pie se veían muchas luces, sin mencionar la estruendosa música, la pelirosa tuvo que disculparse por adelantado con sus vecinos por la falta de sueño que les hiba a producir.

—Pinkie Pie, esta fiesta es justo lo que esperaba.— La precumplañera se acercó a la organizadora y la abrazo por el magnífico esfuerzo.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado. —Mencionó Pinkie con su boca casi llena, estaba profanando la mesa de cupcakes cuando su amiga se acercó a agradecer.

—Supongo que yo me marchare temprano, estas fiestas no son lo mio. —Habló Fluttershy mientras pasaba su mano de un lado a otro sobre la espalda de Gummy. La mascota reptil de Pinkie.

—No digas eso, querida, quiero que todas estén aquí para el final. —Rarity se acercó y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Fluttershy.

—Pinkie, de esta fiesta se hablará en los próximos días en los pasillos de la escuela Canterlot. —Dijo Rainbow quien depositaba su caja de regalo en la mesa con decoración, obviamente allí dejaban sus obsequios para la modista.

—Y en los de la escuela Crystal también. —Al mencionar aquella escuela competitiva, en el pasado, las amigas voltearon a ver desde donde provenía ese comentario, era de Lemon Zest.

—Gracias por venir, chicas. —Rarity hizo un ademán con la mano indicándoles al grupo de chicas de Crystal Prep que eran bienvenidas.

Las chicas fueron ingresando a la fiesta mientras dejaban sus obsequios sobre la mesa.

Los minutos se transformaron en segundos conforme a la fiesta que avanzaba a mejorar. Tal y como Pinkie había dicho, todos los de la lista estaban allí, estudiantes de la escuela Crystal, y de Canterlot también cabe decir, la princesa Twilight quien en el último segundo respondió a la invitación confirmando su asistencia. Sci-Twilight también, aunque fue incómodo para ambas chicas dirigirse una palabra.

Rarity aún esperaba la llegada de Nightlife, la había invitado a su fiesta pero considerando la demora la dejo pensando de que algo le había pasado en el camino o simplemente no quizo asistir.

—Rarity, ¿a quien esperas?. —Habló la princesa Twilight quien salió de la fiesta al notar a su amiga sentada en la vereda, esperando a ese alguien.

—Espero a una amiga, pero creo que no vendrá.—Se levantó de su lugar con la intención de volver al festejo.

—Quizás lo olvido. —Dijo Twilight tratando de animar a su amiga, pero no lo consiguió.

—Quizás, tenia la esperanza que llegara. —Lanzó un pesado suspiro cuando...

—¿Rarity?. —Al escuchar su nombre volteo si mirada para encontrarse con su escurridiza amiga.

—¡Nightlife!. —Fue casi un grito emocional seguido de lanzarse a los brazos extendidos de la recién llegada.

—¿Nightlife?. —Pregunto confundida Twilight quien aún trataba de analizar a aquella invitada.

—Princesa Twilight Sparkle, que honor conocerla en persona. —Nightlife hizo una reverencia de burla, algo que molesto a Twilight.

—No entiendo, ¿ustedes se conocían?. —Rarity señaló a ambas chicas esperando a que una la sacará de duda.

—No de esta forma, pero escuche maravillas de ella. —Dijo Nightlife guiñandole un ojo a la princesa haciendo que esta se molestará aún más.

—Rarity, no confíes en ella, ella no es lo que parece. —Sin más se retiró, no soportaba estar allí con esa tensión. Tensión producida por Nightlife.

Hubo un incómodo rato de puro silencio entre ellas, solo se escuchaba la música y risas de la fiesta, pero ese sonido era tan denso que también se escuchaban las hojas secas siendo arrastradas por el viento.

—No puedo creerlo, acepte quedarme en este lugar para no estar sola y resulta que la traidora va a traicionarnos aún más. —Aria se cruzó de brazos mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala, ambas sirenas estaban allí por admiración y respeto a Nightlife. Ademas sin Adagio ellas sólo eran nada para ese mundo.

—No podemos juzgarla, no tenemos derecho. — Respondió Sonata, acto seguido de llevar un poco de palomitas a su boca tratando de no escuchar las quejas de su compañera para disfrutar la película.

—Claro, entonces apoyemos el hecho de que esta saliendo con la tonta integrante de las Rainbloson o como se llamen.

Ese comentario afecto tanto a Sonata que arrojó en tazón de palomitas hacia la pared dejando caer todo su contenido.

—¡¿Que rayos te pasa?!. —Pregunto Aria confundida y molesta a la vez.

—Nada, solo... —Se levantó del sofá y corrió a su habitación para encerrarse en ella.

Aria sólo ignoro el repentino cambio de humor de su amiga sirena.

Pero le pico la curiosidad si su comentario había afectado ese inesperado cambio.

—Ya se le pasará, es Sonata. No puede estar haci siempre. —

La sirena bostezo y camino hasta su cuarto, en su recorrido pudo escuchar las cosas que aventaba una frustrada sirena, a juzgar por los ruidos, algunas cosas eran de vidrio.

Solo decidió ignorarla ya que ni ella podría calmarla, siguió su camino hasta su cuarto, rogando el regreso de Nightlife. Solo ella podía tratarla.

Nightlife finalmente se dio cuenta que sus planes no habían resultado lo que ella esperaba. La única razón de asistir a la fiesta fue para pasar tiempo a solas con Rarity pero cada que intentaba iniciar una charla un patán la jalaba a la pista de baile, eso ponía muy celosa a Nightlife con tan solo ver las miradas que le lanzaban a la festejada.

Se aventuro en explorar la casa de Pinkie, obviamente con autorización.

Visito la sala, las habitaciones, el lugar de juegos de su mascota, incluso la guarida en la que Pinkie planeaba sus fiestas.

Término por llegar al patio trasero donde llegaba muy poca luz, distinguió un pequeño tobogán de plástico, una piscina con demasiadas hojas encima, era notable que no tenia uso.

También notó unos viejos columpios pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención. Sino el hecho de que había una niña sentada en uno de los columpios. No estaba sola, con ella unas cuantas hojas exparsidas en el verde césped.

—Eres hermana de Rarity ¿verdad?. —Pregunto Nightlife, sabía a la perfección que lo era. Solo quería iniciar una charla.

—¿Que te hizo pensar eso? ¡¿la atención que me da?!. —Respondió casi en un grito haciendo sonrojar a Nightlife.

Se percató de que ella no tenia la culpa de la desconsideración de su hermana.

—Lo lamento, solo trataba de conversar. —Musitó Nightlife.

—Discúlpame, solo...me siento como una tonta. — Dijo cabizbajo la pequeña. —Soy Sweetie Belle, y soy hermana de Rarity. —Prosiguió con una sonrisa.

—Nightlife. —Dijo señalandose así misma para acercarse y sentarse en el otro columpio. —¿Por qué tan deprimida, Sweetie?. —

—Pues... —Suspiro —Le compuse una canción a Rarity para su cumpleaños, dijo que la escucharía pero cuando intente tocarla sólo me dijo que no tenia tiempo. Pero valla que lo tiene para bailar con sus pretendientes. —Frunció el ceño.

—Una canción ¿eh?. —Nightlife dirigió su mirada a las hojas del suelo. —¿Puedo?. —Después de que la menor asintiera, tomó la hoja y se concentró en la letra compuesta por esa niña. Realmente encantadora.

—Se que es horrible pero puse todo mi esfuerzo en eso. —

—No, es hermosa, te diré algo Sweetie. Tienes talento para esto. —Le devolvió la hoja acompañada de una sonrisa.

—¡Es un asco!. —Trato de arrebatarle la hoja de Mal gusto pero Nightlife fue más rápida.

—Rarity se pierde al no escucharla. —

Eso dejo con una pequeña pizca de esperanza al corazón de Sweetie Belle. Su hermana era todo para ella y sabía lo bien que brillaba en la música. Una aprobación de Rarity era como un paso más a su sueño artístico.

—¿Tu que relación tienes con mi hermana?. —Trato de cambiar el tema.

—¿Relación? eso es a lo que quisiera llegar con Rarity. —Dijo sin vergüenza alguna.

—Pero eres una chica... —Señaló Sweetie a la mayor.

—¿Y?. —

—Y Rarity también, ¿como es eso posible?. —No dudo en una relación haci, pero nunca había entendido eso.

—Mira, Sweetie Belle, el día en el cual te enamores, no necesariamente tiene que ser de un hombre. A veces el corcorazón es muy caprichoso y la mente no tiene control de el, puede que te enamores de un chico tanto como de una chica. —Nightlife voltio la mirada a una muy confundida Sweetie. —Lo siento, yo no debería ser con quien trates esto. —

—No, digo, dudo que Rarity me hubiese explicado eso. —

—Quiero hacerle una sorpresa a tu hermana, necesito tu ayuda en esto. —

—No creo que quiera aceptarla. —

—No es para hoy, te explicaré mañana con más detalles, ¿te gusta el helado?. —

—¡Lo amo!. —Dijo con emoción.

—Mañana te llevare por uno y seguiremos con la charla. —

Después de un par de horas, Sweetie cayó en sueño por lo que Nightlife dejo la fiesta. Pero tampoco regreso a casa.

Rondó por las calles vacías de la ciudad, nada más que luz de los faroles, solo el sonido del viento y algunos animales nocturnos.

La luna era una de las cosas más bellas para Nightlife, admirarla le traía demasiados recuerdos, algunos alegres y otros que no valían la pena hacer presentes.

Término varada en una pequeña plaza, sentada en una banca sintiendo el frío de la noche.

—Luna... —

Se deshizo de un pesado suspiro y del bolso que tenia a su lado, sacó un libro con una figura de una medialuna centrada.

Paso las páginas del libro deteniéndose en las hojas en blanco. Totalmente decepcionada de aún no tener respuesta.

Tomó la pluma y comenzó con aquellas palabras que habían sido difícil de olvidar. Haci como Sunset Shimmer, ella también necesito de alguien que la guiará.

 _Querida princesa Luna..._


	8. Chapter 8

A Pinkie Pie no le importó el tener que limpiar su casa al día siguiente debido al desorden de la fiesta, al parecer había sido más caótica de lo que recordó. Faltó a clase debido a eso.

—Me siento mal por dejarle toda la carga a Pinkie, me hubiese gustado poder ayudarla. —Fue de muy mala planeación hacer la fiesta a la mitad de la semana, la escuela se veía casi vacía, los alumnos se habían tomado el día por el horario que dio por finalizado el festejo. —Por otro lado, me alegra que te hayas quedado, Twilight. —

En cuanto la princesa recibió la invitación claramente decía que podía quedarse con la familia Apple hasta la verdadera fecha de fiesta.

Ella acepto con mayor placer.

—Bueno creo que mis amigas de Equestria podrán afrontar un problema de amistad sin mi. Pero fue egoísta dejarlas de mi parte. —Se arrepiento.

—Me hubiese gustado ver a mi contra parte. Apuesto que es igual de delicada y refinada. —Era más bien alguien vanidosa.

—Es idéntica a ti, se supone que haci deberían ser. Pero en este mundo soy alguien... —

—¿De muy mal gusto?. —Interrumpió.

—Hiba a decir demasiado calculadora, considerando que se obseciono con la magia que estaba decidida a destruir este mundo para llegar a Equestria. —

—Creo que todas aprendimos una lección valiosa de ese día. —

—¿Y cual fue?. —

—¡Que la escuela Canterlot tiene los mejores vestuarios!. —Dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar.

Twilight rodó los ojos ante aquel punto de vista, le hubiese encantado el haber participado en aquella aventura mágica pero no siempre puede dejar Equestria para lidiar con problemas de Canterlot High.

—¿Twilight? ¿podría pregpreguntarte algo?. — Su sonrisa se desplomó cuando un recuerdo instantáneo le llego sobre la noche anterior.

—Lo que sea. —

—¿De donde conoces a Nightlife?. —

El corredor quedó en total silencio, la princesa quedó pensando la respuesta exacta. En realidad ella no conocía a Nightlife, solo había escuchado rumores de ella por parte de Celestia.

—Cómo dijo ella, nunca la conocí en persona, la princesa Celestia me hablo sobre ella y su estancia allá en Equestria. —

—Entonces ¿Nightlife es de tu mundo?. —Esa pregunta llegó con pesadez y preocupación. Tantos años de amistad y nunca se lo confesó.

—¡No! Estoy segura de que es de esta dimensión. Nunca me atreví a preguntarle más a Celestia sobre el tema, solo me advirtió de ella la primera vez que vine a recuperar la corona que se había llevado Sunset Shimmer. —

 _—¿Acaso Nightlife es otra criatura que vino a dominar el mundo?. —_ —Tienes que decirme más sobre ella. —Con desesperación tomó a la princesa con los hombros.

—Lo siento Rarity, es todo lo que se, deberías preguntárselo. —Se alejo un poco de la modista. Término por sonreír. —De seguro que no vino a causarles daño. —

—No servirá, por la forma que la vi irse anoche debo asumir que esta molesta conmigo. —

—De verdad lo siento, me gustaría aportar más, debo ir a ver a Sunset Shimmer, prometí ayudarla con una duda. —Se despidió con la mano y se alejo poco a poco del lugar donde Rarity terminaba por guardar los libros que no usaría ese día.

Al despertar, las sirenas notaron la ausencia de Nightlife. No había puesto un pie en casa desde la noche anterior. Eso formuló pensamientos malos en las cabezas de ambas chicas.

Nightlife. Por lo que sabían, Nightlife no tenia familia, pero le gustaba cambiar versiones a los relatos.

—No quisiera pensar en que cometió una locura.— Dijo Aria mientras comía de su tazón de cereal.

En la casa estaba todo tranquilo, solo se escuchaba el ruido del aire encendido. Eso y los pájaros anunciando la llegada del día.

—¡No digas eso! —Chilló Sonata. —Ella no se atrevería a dejarme sola. —

Quizás a Aria parecía importarle poco los asuntos de sus amigas, pero no era así.

Sabía que hubo un tiempo en el que Sonata amaba a Nightlife y viceversa. Pero los planes de Adagio interfirieron en aquella relación que no tuvo más opción que acabarla.

Al parecer su compañera aún seguía con aquel capricho de hace tres años, aunque debía admitirlo. Nightlife era realmente atractiva.

—Oye Sonata, creo que deberías olvidarla. —Hizo pausa para llevar un poco de su desayuno hacia su boca —Ella parece disfrutar el estar detrás de aquella Rainbooms. —

Y creyó que había sido un mal paso, creyó que perdería la cordura y lanzaría cosas como la noche anterior. Pero no fue así. La sirena aconsejada sólo asintió.

—Fui una tonta al pensar que funcionaria. —

—Es cierto. —Ladeo su cabeza riendo un poco.

—Ella debe de odiarme. —Apoyo su rostro en la mesa, haciéndola ver como si de verdad mereciera comprensión.

—Claro que no, solo esta un poco aturdida por lo que decidiste estar con Adagio y no con ella. — Trato de calmarla pero sin mucha importancia.

—No tuve otra opción, Adagio es la que sabía sacar al provecho mi poder, si me hubiese negado sería una simple adolescente. —Se quejo.

—Mira a donde te llevo seguirla, ¿tan malo hubiese sido ser un adolescente normal?. —

Ninguna hablo.

Después de clases, Rainbow y Fluttershy acordaron el ir a hacerle una visita a Pinkie y ayudarla en lo que posiblemente faltaba.

—No me gustó mucho la fiesta. —

—¿De que hablas? ¡fue algo asombroso! —Dash le lanzó una mirada confusa. A Fluttershy no le agradaban las fiestas y todas sus amigas lo sabían.

—Fue lindo cuando tocamos en la fiesta, pero vi un poco melancólica a Rarity después de un rato.—

—Quizás derramó unas cuantas gotas sobre su vestido y eso la puso de mal humor. —Dijo entre risas Rainbow.

—¡Rainbow Dash, hablo en serio!. —Le dio un suave codazo a su amiga para que dejará de bufar.

El resto del camino charlaron sobre las nuevas canciones para la banda.

Fluttershy ahora contaba con la ayuda de Sunset Shimmer para sus acordes, incluso planeaban una junta para el ingreso de Sci-Twilight. Les vendría bien un integrante más.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Pinkie Pie todo estaba en su lugar, no quedaba ningún desorden. Todo tal y como se veía antes de la fiesta.

Pero el saber donde estaba la pelirosa era lo que importaba ahora. Se separaron y buscaron por toda la casa, el cuarto de Maud, la sala, el comedor, el baño, incluso buscaron en la guarida, no tan secreta, en donde Pinkie planeaba sus próximas fiestas. Pero no encontraron nada.

—¿La encontraste?. —Pregunto Dash cruzando el pasillo para quedar enfrente de Fluttershy.

—Sólo a Gummy, ella debe estar en su habitación.—Alzó sus brazos a la altura del rostro de Dash para enseñarle a la mascota de la organizadora. Sin expresión alguna. Como siempre.

—Deja a ese reptil, me da escalofríos. —Mencionó mirando de reojo a Gummy.

—Será mejor irnos. —Se agachó un poco dejo al cocodrilo bebé en el suelo, termino por incorporarse.

—Tienes razón, ¿quieres que te invite a comer?. —Pregunto Dash pasando su brazo derecho por el cuello de la tímida Fluttershy mientras salían de casa.

—Me encantaría pero tengo que conseguir alimento para Angel. Pronto serán las vacaciones de invierno y no quisiera quedarme sin comida para mis animales. —Sonrió con dulzura, a Rainbow le era imposible negarse.

—Entiendo, te acompañó, ya sabes...para conseguir comida para Tanque. —Se rasco la nuca, no quería que descubriera que quería pasar tiempo con ella.

Partieron a la tienda de mascotas más cercanas y llenaron sus bolsas con zanahorias, algunas frutas y hojas de lechuga.

En camino a casa, Fluttershy le plático sobre la idea que tenia sobre mejorar su refugio para animales abandonados, no era de su agrado hablar con alguien sobre ese asunto pero de alguna manera tenía que romper el hielo.

La sorpresa fue para ella cuando Rainbow ofreció su ayuda para esos pobres animales desamparados.

—¿Segura de que podemos confiar en ella?. —

Las pequeñas se sentaron en una banca enfrente del lugar donde Nightlife le había dicho a Sweetie que pasaría a recogerla después de clases.

Puede que no le allá preguntado las cosas necesarias como para confiarle tanto, pero estaba claro que los ojos de Nightlife desprendían amor por Rarity. Sería una idiotez lastimar a la hermana de su enamorada.

Sweetie Bell pensó que si sus pequeñas manos le servían a Nightlife, dos pares de manos más le sería de gran utilidad. Ademas todo Canterlot High conocía a Rarity y sus gustos.

Se la pasaron contando chistes y hablando sobre sus clases del día, ya habían pasado unas horas por lo que pensaron que Nightlife olvido que el día de hoy se reuniría con la hermana de Rarity, hasta que un auto negro se estacionó cerca del lugar. No sabían si era moderno o antiguo pues era la primera vez que veían un modelo así.

Del vehículo, bajo la persona que Sweetie Belle reconoció al momento.

—¡Nightlife! —

Sus amigas lanzaron una mirada de confusión entre ellas, ¿realmente confiaba en ella después de un cruce de palabras?.

—Vamos niñas. —Indicó la adolescente abriendo la puerta del carro.

Por un momento dudaron pero se fijaron en lo confiada que hiba la hermana de la modista y dejaron en blanco su mente, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban adentro, una al lado de la otra. Las tres Crusaders.

Ya se encontraban en movimiento, tal y como Nightlife había prometido se tomaría el tiempo para complacer a Sweetie con las cosas infantiles que a esta se le antojaran, solo que ahora eran tres.

—Déjenme entender, tu eres Sweetie Bell. —Señaló con la mirada por el retrovisor a la pequeña. —Pero ¿ustedes?. —

—Ellas son Apple Bloom y Scootaloo. —Presentó a sus amigas ya que aún se notaba inseguridad en sus rostros.

—Lindo, pero eso no responde el porque están aquí. —Sonrió obligadamente para que las niñas no lo tomarán a mal.

—Teníamos una reunión de las Crusaders, yo olvide cancelar y bueno, creí que te serían de ayuda, no te molesta ¿verdad?. —Entrelazo sus dedos con miedo a la respuesta de la chica.

—Para nada, no suelo juzgar a las ayudas. —

Un supuesto viaje infantil resultó más caótico de lo que imagino, las llevo por un helado, invirtió demasiado dinero para llevarlas a una vuelta por un parque de diversiones fuera de la ciudad, una visita al museo y terminaron en una sala de cine.

No le molesto en absoluto, el dinero era lo de menos, lo que le fastidio era el hecho de que si seguían así el tiempo pasaría y debería devolverlas sin haberles comentado su plan para conquistar a su enamorada. Aunque ella decía que era un plan de negocios con Rarity.

—La película estuvo asombrosa. —Dijo con emoción la pequeña del moño, acababan de salir de la sala y por el hecho de que visitaron tantos lugares terminaron con el estómago lleno. Casi exhaustas.

—Si, ahora vamos... —

—No. —Interrumpió. —Se suponen que me ayudarían con su conocimiento de gustos de Rarity. —

—¿Que no veníamos porque tu hermana la contrato para cuidarnos?. —

—Chicas, Nightlife tiene razón, debemos ayudarla, eso es lo que hacen las Crusaders. —Afirmó Sweetie.

—Está bien, pero no es difícil definir los gustos de tu hermana, Sweetie Belle. —Respondió Scootaloo.

En otra dimensión...

—¡Princesa Luna! — Aquella voz conocida se hiba agudizando hasta el punto que desapareció dejando un espacio vacío.

 _—¿D-donde estoy? —Lentamente la princesa abrió sus ojos, el lugar le era familiar, algo que creyó olvidar hace mil años._ _Con dificultad se puso en pie, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía un extraño presentimiento._ _—Luna —_ _Su pecho comenzó a arder, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de furia y agonía, sus labios temblaba. Aun no se hacía la idea de que estaba viviendo su propia pesadilla._ _—¡Luna! —_ _¿Estaba loca? posiblemente, ¿abrumada? era obvio._ _Sabía lo que estaba allí pero no quería creerlo, no quería volver a ese trágico recuerdo, un pasado en el que atormento a muchas multitudes. Ya no queria ser esa pony._ _Galopó, galopó, galopó sin rumbo alguno, sin saber a dónde hiba, lo único que quería era alejarse de ese lugar pero parecía dar vueltas ya que aquella voz se hacía más audible._ _—¡Déjame en paz! ¡ya no quiero ser esa pony! ¡Ya no más!. —Grito con una voz ahogada, su ego era el único sonido que rompía el silencio de aquel sueño._ _En ese momento una figura apareció enfrente de ella, sonriendo, mostrando sus afilados dientes, sus ojos totalmente anormales para cualquier criatura, ojos sedientos de venganza._ _—No puedes dejar ir el pasado, tienes que vengarte, no puedes negar tu naturaleza, ¡Acaba con Celestia y trae la noche eterna a Equestria!. —Con fuerzas golpeó el suelo, dando un grito que lastimó los oídos de Luna. Como si se tratarán de parlantes a su lado._ _—¡No puedo!, ya cause demasiado daño, quiero una vida mejor. —Dijo con firmeza, no quería ser temeraria a su maldad._ _—¿De verdad crees que te perdonarán? ¡JA! —Camino en círculos teniendo aprisionada a la princesa de la noche en su andar. —¿Crees que Celestia te brindará perdón con todo los males que causaste?. —_ _La cabeza de la princesa imagino una decepcionada Celestia, negándose al perdón de su hermana menor, decretando un nuevo encierro._ _—Estoy segura de que le cuesta confiar en mi, no la culpo. Fui un monstruo. —Mencionó con vergüenza cabizbajo._ _—No tienes que sentir debilidad, aún no es tarde, podemos hacer que los ponis conozcan el verdadero poder de la princesa de la noche. — Anuncio entre risas._ _—Me vencieron, me humillaron, me encerraron, me brindaron tanta pena que quize morirme, esto se acabo. Quizás no obtenga en cariño de todos los ponis, pero quiero ser mejor y que algún día pueda ganarme la confianza de cada uno de los habitantes de Equestria. —¿Habló ella o su subconsciente? lo que importaba era que sus palabras irritaban a Nightmare Moon, era lo que quería. Espantar a su pesadilla._ _—La pesadilla que vives será eterna, almenos aquí en tus sueños pero al despertar te encontrarás con lo inevitable. Tu peor escenario sigue allá afuera, esperando, calculando, preparada para seguir tus pasos. —Poco a poco se evaporó, se regó por todos lados dejando su espantoso aroma de dudas y miedos en la princesa._ _—Es inteligente, es independiente, valiente. No la hice así, solo la enderece en la vida. —Cómo si una fuerza la empujará al suelo, termino con su rostro sobre este mismo, sus lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus rojos y agotados ojos._ _—Seguirá tus pasos, y obtendrá tu destino. —Ese fue el último susurro que dio fin al sueño de Luna._ —¡NOOOOOO! —De pronto abrió sus ojos, un grito estruendoso en la habitación fue suficiente motivo para que dos formidos guardias entrarán derribando de un golpe la puerta.

—Princesa ¿esta bien?. —Una voz ronca hizo que Luna sintiera el alivio de que lo ocurrido se tratara de una horrible pesadilla. Su castigo.

—Estoy bien, solo fue un mal sueño. —Con sur o casco limpio una gota de sudor frío que se deslizaba desde su frente a su mejilla.

—La princesa Celestia la espera en la biblioteca del castillo. —Habló en segundo guardia.

—Pueden retirarse, bajaré de unos minutos. —Ordenó.

Ellos sólo obedecieron y bajaron.

Luna se quedó pensativa en su cama, se preguntaba que habría sido de aquel pequeño pony que encontró, sin nada o nadie con quien contar, de alguna manera se vio así misma en aquella inocente mirada, inocente pero con un oscuro pasado.

Ahora estaba caminando con toda tranquilidad por los pasillos del castillo, no tenia prisa, se hacía la idea de que sería una nueva lección de moral de parte de su hermana.

—Luna, finalmente llegas. —Anuncio su hermana sin quitar la vista de su libro.

—Tuve una agotadora labor ayer, lo siento. —A Celestia nunca le había importado los sueños de su hermana, almenos eso fue hasta que sus pesadillas dieron vida a Nightmare Moon. Pero el caso era que no quería preocuparla. —¿Por qué me llamaste tan temprano? nisiquiera elevaste el sol. —Pronunció lea menor dando un bostezo, no era de madrugar.

—Te llego esto. —Con la magia de su cuerno saco un libro del fondo de una carreta repleta de ellos, no era un libro ordinario. Luna lo reconoció al instante.

Solo se paralizó en su lugar, no sabia como reaccionar, no pensó que podría volver a saber de esa pequeña niña.

—Te daré tiempo. Parece que lo necesitas. —Dijo con una sonrisa, se levantó del lugar donde posaba y se retiró de la habitación.

Al igual que Celestia, se ayudó de su magia. Empezó por soplar el polvo de aquel libro, años y años de no ser usado dejo muy maltratado al objeto.

Paso sus páginas hasta el final, en su recorrido pudo notar los mensajes que estaban escritos, mensajes que jamás sea atrevió a responder después de su transformación a Nightmare Moon. Sabía que sería mala influencia.

 _Querida Princesa Luna..._

Se interrogaba así misma si el continuar sería lo mejor, si tendría que mantener su mente en blanco para lo que se aproximaba.

 _Hace años que no obtengo tu respuesta, me volví tan dependiente de tus consejos que aún tengo la esperanza de que contestes mis mensajes. A veces pienso que tu hermana realmente lo logro. Te convenció de que lo mejor seria perder contacto conmigo._ _Pero aún sigo preocupada por ti, aún siento miedo de que no hayas superado tu pasado._ _Las cosas para mi no fueron mejores, se que tienes demasiado que lidiar con Equestria, pero hoy más que nunca necesito tu consejo. Necesito que me guíes como siempre lo has hecho, Princesa, me enseñaste lo básico y no encuentro la manera de pagarte._ _Si crees que lo mejor es romper esa unión, yo solo obedecere. Pero necesito que almenos me digas que estas bien._ _Lo necesito._ _...Nightlife._


	9. Chapter 9

—Buenos días, Rainbow Dash. —

Ya era independiente y vivía sola pero en ese momento olvido que había permitido que Fluttershy durmiera en su casa.

Después de su visita al refugio de la pelirosa no contaron con que el tiempo paso rápido y por seguridad prefirió que se quedara en su hogar. Insistió.

—No tenias que hacerlo. —

Tan atenta como siempre. Entró a la habitación con una bandeja que contenía el desayuno de Dash. Ese día era el último antes de las vacaciones y algunos ya habían hecho planes para ellas. Rainbow y Fluttershy aún trataban de quedar de acuerdo en lo que querían hacer con libertad durante dos semanas. Siempre habían sido así de unidas que decidieron pasar sus vacaciones de invierno juntas.

—Es un pequeño detalle, por permitir que durmiera aquí. —Se acercó a la mesa de luz de Rainbow y colocó su desayuno, Dash sólo clavaba su mirada en ella.

Siempre le había gustado la personalidad de Fluttershy, atenta e inocente. Una presa perfecta.

—Gracias, pero tu también deberías comer algo, siendo el último día nos espera demasiado. —Contestó la de cabello multicolor dándole una mordida a su manzana.

—No te preocupes, desayuné hace unos minutos, además no me gusta abusar de tu generosidad. — Cierto pero a la vez falso.

—¿Generosa? ¿yo? jajaja, ya te dije que es un placer tenerte aquí, mi casa es tu casa. —Bebió un sorbo de su taza de café.

Lo dicho provocó un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Fluttershy, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto trato, almenos era ella quien no se dejaba tratar.

Después de que la propietaria de casa tomó su desayuno, ambas se alistaron y partieron rumbo a la escuela.

En el camino ninguna hablo, era incómodo para ambas y sin comprender el porque, Rainbow siempre había tenido afecto hacia Fluttershy, una flor tan delicada. Y viceversa. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado y cada vez todo se volvía más extraño.

Rainbow era una heroínas ara los ojos de Fluttershy, no sólo a ella sino a todo quien lo necesitará le brindó su apoyo tanto emocional como físico. Dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo aterrador con tal de defender a sus amigos. Sin miedos, pero Dash no era tan valiente como todo Canterlot High la conocía, también tenía miedo a la derrotar y perder. No perder objetos o cosas sin valor, sino perder a una amiga.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la escuela, todo era silencioso, muy temprano asumieron.

Se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su respectiva clase.

—¿En que piensas, querida?. —

Rarity notaba la confusión que traía Nightlife desde que paso a recogerla, planeaba caminar a la escuela, como siempre. Pero por una extraña razón Nightlife se había ofrecido a llevarla.

Ella parecía estar concentrada en el camino, pero Rarity sabía que no era así, sabía que algo abrumaba a su amiga y deseaba profundizar para poder entender lo que causaba tantas vueltas en la cabeza de ella.

—Sólo me preguntaba cómo haces para ser tan talentosa y hermosa. —

Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de la modista. Finalmente estaban juntas pero Rarity no quería apresurar las cosas, le había dado la oportunidad de que Nightlife se ganará su corazón, sin saber que ya se lo había otorgado hace tiempo.

—No seas ridícula, soy humana y también me equivoco. —Trato de no generar más incomodidades a la situación.

Nightlife tuvo amores en el pasado, amores que habían resultado mal por su pasado. Era una ilusa por creer que con Rarity sería diferente pero en realidad la amaba y estaba dispuesta a jugarse todo por ella.

—Es imposible que alguien tan perfecta como tu cometa errores, a propósito ¿planes para las vacaciones?. —Pregunto sin quitar la vista del camino. Nunca fue confiada de los medios de transporte, fue causante de la muerte de sus padres.

—¿Planes? quería visitar a mis padres y bueno, terminar algunos diseños que me encargaron, aunque también podría... —

—Cancela todo. —Interrumpió —Seré tu guía, como siempre, te llevare a un lugar dónde comenzó todo. —

Cierta emoción floreció dentro de Rarity, extrañaba los momentos compartidos con Nightlife aunque ahora eran diferentes. Habían cambiado. Ellas habían cambiado.

—No hablas de... —

—Claro, quiero revivir aquellos momentos contigo.—Nuevamente la Interrumpió.

Confundida estaba. La situación había cambiado a la de hace tres años, no estaba segura si era lo correcto pasar tiempo a solas con ella. Así lo deseaba pero no veía buenos resultados.

—Dijiste que me darías tiempo para pensar lo que quiero. —

—Y nada mejor que el aire libre para aclarar todas tus dudas. —

—No creo que sea buena idea, tu dijiste... —

—¡Se lo que dije! ¿por que sigues evadiendo esto? ¡¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?!. —

Tres años habían sido suficiente para olvidar el carácter de Nightlife, simpática pero sádica a la vez.

—Claro que quiero, pero... —

No lo soportaba, no lo quería, nunca le había gustado ese lado de Nightlife pero tenia sus razones. La frustración.

Decidió que lo mejor era permanecer el silencio hasta que llegara a Canterlot High. Y así fue.

Nightlife se sentía una verdadera idiota. Lo último que quería era alejara Rarity y sabía que si no sacaba ese lado de ella la perdería.

No podía contenerse, le temía a la soledad, sus padres, sus hermanos, incluso la princesa Luna. Todos la habían abandonado cuando más los necesitaba, no quería que eso pasará con su amada. No soportaría otro golpe emocional de tan alta gravedad.

—Llegamos. —Fue lo único que dijo de manera fría.

—Gracias por...acercarme, lamento si dije algo que te molesto. —Estaba destruida, fue débil ante Nightlife en ese momento.

Sintió miedo, pero aun así quería estar con ella. Siempre le hizo experimentar cosas desconocidas, ahora ambas se aventuraban en el amor.

Con la voz quebrada se despidió de ella pero su intento de escapar fue inútil cuando sintió la mano de Nightlife sobre su hombro, obligandola a voltear. Algo que no quería pero lo hizo.

Permanecieron unos segundos mirándose mutuamente, sin decir nada, es que no tenían idea de cuales fueran las palabras apropiadas para ese momento.

Gracias a Nightlife la distancia entre ellas se fue acortando poco a poco hasta que sus rostros permanecieron juntos y sus labios se unieron.

Fue un beso amargo pero lo disfrutaron y supieron como volverlo dulce.

Era extraordinario, los labios de Nightlife se movían en sincronización al ritmo que marcaba la situación.

También olvido que desconocía las intenciones de Nightlife. Intensiones que encantaban a Rarity en cierta circunstancias.

Profundizaron el beso cuando Nightlife pidió permiso para entrar, permiso que Rarity dudo en brindar pero se dejó llevar y lentamente abrió un pocos su boca dejando entrar a la lengua ajena al encuentro con la suya.

Para la modista los besos era solo cosa de intercambiar saliva, nunca pensó que caería tan bajo con uno de ellos.

Fue único el momento hasta que acabo.

—Fui una tonta, no quiero perderte. —

—Nightlife, siempre fuiste una tonta a tu manera, pero no me boyvoy a alejar de ti. —Nunca se imagino en los zapatos de Nightlife, ahora comprendía el porque existía ese violento lado de ella. La vida había sido injusta.

—No tienes que venir conmigo si no quieres. Después de todo yo tampoco querría estar conmigo misma. —Acarició con ternura la mejilla de Rarity. Realmente lo sentía, sentía el haber sido tan egoísta y hacerla sentir miedo.

—Pero yo no soy tu, y claro que acepto ir. —

No queria perder la clase por lo cual se despidió nuevamente de ella. Salió del auto y le lanzó una ultima mirada.

—Rarity... —

—¿Si?. —

—Te amo. —

Una gran presión apareció en su pecho, ¿y como no sentirse así?, los "te amo" eran muy escuchados para ellas, ciento de citas y cientos de ingenuos que confundían sentimientos. Pero proviniendo de Nightlife era especial. Todo de ella lo era, pero no podia responder a eso. No ahora.

—Nightlife... —

—No espero que también lo digas, se que sería pedirte demasiado. Solo quiero que las creas, porque son verdaderas. —

—Claro que las creo. —

—¿Sabes a donde fue Nightlife?. —

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar acosandola?. —

Las sirenas aún no aprendían a llevarse bien. Si con Adagio era notable su mala relación con Nightlife era el borde de la muerte para cualquiera de las dos.

—¿Entonces no la viste?. —

—Se fue a la escuela Canterlot, temprano. —

—¿Escuela Canterlot? pero ella estudia en Crystal Prep. —

—Fue a llevar a Rarity, dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella. Y también me dijo que no sientas celos, también te quiere. —

—Pero a ella la ama. —

—¡No esperes que te ame! ¡lo hizo una vez y lo arruinaste, déjala ser feliz! no vez que también me cuesta aceptarlo. —

—¿Tu también? —

Imposible no sentir afecto por la persona que las saco de la calle y les enseñó el mundo humano, en su primer día fue una burla la forma que tenían de comportarse.

—¡¿Que?! yo no... —

—No me molestaría compartirla contigo, eres mi amiga. —

—Hablas como si ella fuera un juguete. —

Aria acababa de despertar. Sin nada que hacer ya ni se molestaba en levantarse, era una pesadilla el rebajarse a vivir como una persona normal.

Por su lado, Sonata aún esperaba el que Celestia aceptará su ingreso a Canterlot High. Sería una buena oportunidad de conocer a la nueva sirena. Lo malo es que estaria alejada de Nightlife.

—Suena mal, lo se. Pero quisiera no haber seguido los pasos de Adagio. —

—Ella no te obligó, no actúes como indefensa. —

Dio por finalizada la charla.

No soportaba la idea de que Nightlife pusiera más atención la chica que fue causante de su derrota pero no tenia opción. Ella y Rarity tenían su historia.

Ambas Twilight's y Sunset Shimmer continuaron en el experimento que habían iniciado hace un par de días atrás.

La princesa Twilight no sabia mucho de ciencia pero si de magia y eso era lo esencial en ese proyecto.

—Fue suficiente por hoy ¿no les parece?. —Anuncio Sunset dejando a un lado los tubos de ensayo que sostenía.

—Quizás, ¿proponen algo?. —Dijo la princesa

—Yo pensaba en irme a casa. —

—¿Que? Twilight no. —Interfirio Shimmer

—Aún es extraño amistarme con mi otra yo. —

—¿Amistar es una palabra?. —

—Chicas, es extraño, ya lo sé. Pero debe haber algo en lo que estén de acuerdo. Ambas aman la magia ¿no?. —Trato de estabilizar las cosas.

—Hablando de magia, sentí una presencia rara desde que llegue. —

—¿Crees que la magia se salio de control otra vez?. —Sunset cayó en frustración.

Las tres se miraron tratando de buscar a quien se le ocurriría una idea, que nunca llegó.

—No quiero creerlo pero tiene que ver con Nightlife. —Aclaró la princesa.

—¿No confías en ella? ¿es eso?. —Pregunto confundida Sunset.

Pensó que apoyaba a Rarity con esa antigua amistad, ahora veía que no era así.

—¡No! de verdad me alegro por Rarity pero pienso que ella no es lo que parece. —

—Me parece que tienes problemas de confianza, si Nightlife fuera malvada, y no estoy diciendo que lo sea. ¿por que estaria con Rarity?. — La pregunta dejo pensando a todas.

—No lo sé ¿venganza?. —

—¿Y el motivo? —Finalmente participó Sci-Twilight.

—Nunca batallamos contra ella, y no creo que venga en nombre de las sirenas. —Son los únicos seres que enfrentaron y no supieron nada más de ellas.

—Pero... —

—Twilight, escucha. A Rarity le gustaría que confiaras en ella. Estará bien y lo sabes. —

El trío de chicas salió del laboratorio.

Twilight quería pero con tantas advertencias temía por la seguridad de su amiga.

La princesa Celestia nunca disfrazó la verdad, ahora era diferente.

Un miedo la invadía y presentía que sería más difícil de controlar, además pensaba que Nightlife sólo salía con Rarity para profundizar pena y lograr que la modista no usará su magia contra ella.

Sin un elemento, la magia no serviría contra nadie.

Triste realidad.


	10. Chapter 10

El día fue casi adaptable, se aseguraron de mantener a los alumnos fijos en sus deberes, ninguno tuvo compasión.

Sin embargo el viaje no fue cancelado, Nightlife acepto el hecho de que Rarity se pusiera al corriente con sus tareas.

Siempre mantuvo una gran reputación en Crystal Prep como una alumna intelectual. Casi tanto como Twilight.

Tardaron sólo unas horas en empacar lo necesario, la idea de Nightlife era llevar a la modista a su antiguo campamento, el lugar en donde comenzó todo y allí terminaría. Aunque las cosas fueran diferentes.

Esta vez decidió que no quería ejercer presión en Rarity y optó por hacer el campamento con debidas compañías...

—¡En el nombre de las manzanas! ¡dinos la razón por la que hemos esperado casi quince minutos aquí!. —

Hace un par de horas atrás, Nightlife se reunió por segunda vez con las Crusaders, en esa junta pidió los números de sus hermanas mayores, aunque Scootaloo no tenia hermanas siempre vio a Dash como una.

—Las llame, a ustedes dos, para hablar sobre sus hermanas. —Respondió Nightlife al reclamo de Applejack.

—¡¿Que le paso a Apple Bloom?!. —

—¿Cual hermana?. —

—Voy a llevármelas a un campamento, solo serán dos días. —

—¡¿Quien te crees para tomar esa decisión?!. —Con mucho valor enfrentó a Nightlife.

—¡¿Cual hermana?!. — Volvió a preguntar Rainbow sin obtener respuesta.

—No necesito tu autorización. —

—¡Claro que si!. —

—Hable con su abuela. —

—¡Que rayos! ¡la abuela Smith no está en condiciones de tomar esa decisión! ¡me niego a dejar que vaya contigo!. —

El furioso grito de Applejack decepcionó a su hermana que ya estaba lista para realizar el viaje. Junto a ella estaba Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle acompañadas de Rarity y una misteriosa niña.

—Escúchame, solo intento que tu hermana se divierta en este corto tiempo. —Trato de calmarla pero fue inútil, ella sabía que Applejack la odiaba, y sabía cual era la razón.

—¡Dije que no y es mi respuesta final!. —Dijo cruzada de brazos.

—Por favor Applejack, tu puedes venir conmigo, por favor. —Suplico la menor de rodillas enfrente de la rubia.

—Si lo que quieres es un campamento, lo tendrás, pero no con ella. —Señaló violentamente a Nightlife quien mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Le era divertido ver a Applejack enojada.

—¿Por qué no? es buena persona. —

—¡¿Y tu que sabes?!. —

—Pues resulta que ya la conocí. —

—¡¿Que tu que?!. —

—Vamos Applejack, será divertido. —Trato de convencerla Rarity, cosa que funcionó.

—Tendría que pasar por casa y recoger mis cosas. —

—Ya lo hice. —Dijo Apple Bloom emocionada.

A Nightlife le molesto que Applejack allá tomado esa decisión sólo por Rarity, siempre fue una chica muy celosa y esa no era la excepción.

—¿Que dices tu, Rainbow Dash?. —Ahora había fijado su vista en la de cabello arco iris.

—¡¿Que hermana?!. —

—Yo...le dije que tu eras como mi hermana. — Dijo con pena Scootaloo.

—Y yo que eso cuenta y podrías acompañarnos al campamento. —

—Eso es tierno pero... —

—Fluttershy no está molesta. —La aclaración de Nightlife dejo boquiabierta a Rainbow.

—Pero ¿como...? —

—Hable con ella, me dijo de sus planes para estás vacaciones de invierno. También le comente lo del viaje y no tuvo problema en prestarte. —Prosiguió.

—¿Que dices, Rainbow Dash? ¿me acompañas como una hermana mayor?. —Pregunto en forma de súplica, al igual que Apple Bloom momentos antes.

—Siendo así el caso, me gustaría. ¡Si, hagamoslo!.—

—¡Bien! —Gritaron de emoción las Crusaders.

—Una pregunta, querida. —Rarity levantó un dedo para aclarar su hablar.

—Dime. —Respondio Nightlife mientras abría el baúl del auto para meter los bolsos.

—¿Quien es está...lindura?. —Señaló a la niña que hace minutos las acompañaba.

Una niña de la edad de las Crusaders, cabello rosa chicle con una pequeña tiara que adornaba su cabeza. Ropa de alta sociedad y muy refinada en cada aspecto.

La niña cargaba una pequeña mochila rosa en su espalda.

—Mi hermana, Sugar Heart. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Eso asombro a Rarity más que a todos. Nightlife había aclarado que toda su familia había muerto, ¿acaso había mentido? no la creía capaz de ocultarle la verdad. Al menos eso creía ella.

—Tu hermana, es bastante linda. —Halago con una voz tartamuda.

—Gracias. —Habló la niña.

—Bien, vamos. —

Sin más, se acomodaron en el auto y partieron para ese antiguo lugar. La idea era estar a solas con Rarity pero dadas las cicircunstancias y lo que hablarían los demás, decidió un campamento de hermanas.

...

—Gracias por ayudarme con el refugio, mi plan era contar con Rainbow pero quería que Scootaloo se divirtiera. —Dijo en un tono amable, Fluttershy, quien terminaba de alimentar a los animalitos.

—No hay problema. —Contestó Sunset —Por cierto, fue muy lindo de tu parte permitir que Scootaloo tuviera diversión pese a la tuya. —

—Es importante para ella que Rainbow Dash la considere parte de su familia. —

—Quizás, espero que ese dichoso campamento resulte bien para todas. —

—También yo. —

El tiempo paso y paso, Fluttershy invito a almorzar a Sunset para agradecerle por el tiempo que se había tomado en ayudarla. Sabía lo importante que era el mantener su promedio para Shimmer y el hecho de robarle dos minutos creía que tendría que ver con la falta de tiempo para sus deberes.

—¿Entonces visitarás a tus padres?. —Pregunto Shimmer dando un sorbo a su jugo.

—Seguro, es decir, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. —

—Es una pena, nos hubiese gustado contar con tu presencia para las vacaciones. —

—Pero son dos semanas, y yo estaré sólo una. —

—¿Crees que Applejack tratara a Nightlife?. —

—Creo que para Applejack es difícil aceptar que tuvo sentimientos hacia Rarity hace un par de años y justo en el momento en que se hiba a declarar, llega una antigua amiga de Rarity a querer enamorarla. —

—Quizás, pero no es culpa de Nightlife, almenos ese es mi punto de vista. —

—Estoy segura que en cuanto ella encuentre la oportunidad se lo dirá. —

Más tarde, cuando acabaron su comida, Sunset dividió la cuenta con Fluttershy, se sentia mal que la pelirosa pagará todo haci que llegaron al acuerdo de que ambas pagarían la mitad.

Al salir de la cafetería, Shimmer acompañó a Fluttershy a casa y ayudarla en su equipaje. Los minutos que tardaron fueron eternos para la chica tímida quien no paraba de pedirle disculpas a Sunset. Esta sólo ignoraba.

Finalmente la acompañó a la parada, si el tiempo le alcanzaba pasaría a saludar en su antigua escuela, el instituto Cloudsdale, allí es donde conoció a Rainbow Dash y compartieron tres años de escolaridad.

—Bien, gracias por todo Sunset. —

—Lamento dejarte, pero surgió un problema. —

—No te preocupes, ya haz hecho mucho por mi. —

—Me asegurare de avisarle a Rainbow a donde fuiste. —

Está solo asintió. Segundos después, Fluttershy quedó sola en la parada esperando.

...

—¿Luna?. —

—Aquí. —

Celestia ingreso a la oficina y se encontró con su hermana revisando algunos papeles, papeles que interceptaron curiosidad en la mayor.

—¿Te encargaste de que los alumnos recibieran tareas extras?. —

—Tal como me lo pediste. —

—¿Que son esos papeles?. —

—Le debo una disculpa a una chica, y ella vino a cobrarlo. —

En cuanto Nightlife fue exiliada de Equestria, trato de buscar la manera para volver. Realmente era leal a la princesa Luna. Término en Canterlot High, pidió ayuda y encontró a la subdirectora Luna, obviamente trato de explicarle sobre lo ocurrido pero Luna la creyó loca. Dudaba en otras dimensiones pero con la llegada de la princesa Twilight a su mundo, comenzó a creer que le debía una disculpa a Nightlife y eso hizo.

Hace unos días, Nightlife había ido a la escuela Canterlot a buscar vacante para Sonata y Luna aprovecho para hablar con ella.

—¿Puedo saber que chica?. —

—No tiene caso decirte, no lo entenderías. —

—Luna, me molesta la idea de que mezcles tus responsabilidades con cosas personales. Estos son papeles de ingreso, ¿esa chica quiere venir a Canterlot? debiste consultarmelo. —

—No es eso, no es para ella. ¿Recuerdas a las sirenas?. —

—Cómo olvidarlas, convirtieron otro evento en un triste recuerdo. —

—Parece que quiere inscribir a una de ellas. —

—¿Que? pues niegale la entrada. —

—¿Que ocurre contigo? ¿donde esta tu espíritu escolar?. —

—Pero Luna, ¿una sirena?. —

—¿Que hay de Sunset Shimmer?. —

—Son casos muy distintos. —

—No lo son. —

—Que si. —

—¡No!. —

—¡Si!. —

Comenzaron una pequeña discusión que acabo en la derrota de la directora Celestia.

Luna siguió en su trabajo, para la subdirectora, Nightlife era como una hija, aunque la creía loca en el pasado siempre le fue leal y honesta.

...

Tres horas de viaje valieron la pena, llegaron al campamento hace años abandonado pero aun conservaba su marca distintiva.

Contaba con un hermoso lago rodeando el territorio, sus cabañas habían perdido consistencia en esos años pero ellas dormirian bajo las estrellas.

—Wow, es como lo recordaba. —Comentó Rarity viendo el lugar desde la ventana del auto.

—Bienvenidas. —Todas salieron del auto deseosas de conocer el lugar en el cual Rarity había convivido tres años atrás.

Se instalaron, limpiaron algunas cabañas ya que el clima estaba bastante frío, era obvio.

Tardaron algunas horas en acomodar el lugar pero con ayuda terminaron antes de la medianoche. Todas se hacían la idea de que durarían más.

Las cabañas fueron asignadas para dormir en pareja de hermanas, ninguna tuvo problemas con eso.

Nightlife pasaba por las cabañas para asegurarse de que todo este en orden y haci fue en cada cabaña hasta que llegó a la de su amada y la hermana de esta.

—¿Donde esta Rarity?, dije que no podían estar solas a estas horas afuera. —

—Dijo que saldría a tomar aire fresco, intente razonar con ella pero insistió en salir. —Contestó Sweetie Belle dejando su abrigo a los pies de la cama y recostandose en esta.

—Em, buenas noches. —Respondió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Busco por todas las zonas, incluso en la entrada del bosque pero no hubo rastro de ella y Nightlife comenzaba a preocuparse. hasta que a lo lejos noto una figura cerca del lago. No tardó Em distinguirla y se le acercó.

—Algún día vas a matarme. —Dijo la chica de cabello oscuro sentándose al lado de la modista.

—¿En que sentido?. —Pregunto divertida.

—En todos. —

Lo bueno de estar en el aire libre era que Rarity amaba sentarse junto al lago y mirar las estrellas, solía hacerlo.

—Sólo quería pensar un poco. —

—¿Sobre que?. —

—¿Te arrepientes de haberme dado una oportunidad?. —

—Tengo miedo. —

—Rarity... —

—Miedo a mis padres —Interrumpió.

—¿Crees que no apoyarán lo nuestro?. —

 _—¿Lo nuestro?_

—Se que no lo haran, ellos esperan a que sea un ejemplo para Sweetie, jamas me han dado la razón en algo, jamas aceptarían esta relación, ellos no aprueban este tipo de amor. —Suspiro con pesadez.

Ninguna sabía que hacer, querían estar juntas pero los padres de Rarity no lo permitirían.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos?. —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Irnos? ¿a donde?. —Pregunto confundida.

—Lejos de aquí. —

No se escuchó ninguna otra palabra, solo los ruidos que acompañaban a la noche.

Rarity aún asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿por que era tan egoísta? ¿por que las cosas debían ser así?.

—Se que es difícil entender, pero lejos de aquí nadie juzgara lo nuestro. —

—No puedo, tengo que ir a la escuela, tengo pedidos atrasados y yo... —

—Tienes razón, lo lamento, fui una idiota. Perdóname. —

—Quiero estar aquí, contigo. —

—Si ser el orgullo de tus padres es importante para ti, lo respeto, incluso si eso significa perderte. —

—Yo juré que no me iría de tu lado. —

—Escucha, no tengo problema en que quieras negar esto y decidas estar con un hombre. Si eso te hace feliz entonces yo te apoyaré, solo te pido que me dejes participar, aunque sea como amiga.—

La noche pareció responderles, el lago se quedó quieto, los animales nocturnos no emitían ningún sonido. Las estrellas les resultaron aún más brillantes.

Minutos después, ambas estaban recostadas sobre el césped, Rarity encima de Nightlife. Mirándose a los ojos. Sonrojadas.

—Es que no quiero ser tu amiga, pero me cuesta aceptar que pueda amarte. —Contestó Rarity pasando sus dedos por la melena oscura de su amiga.

—¿Es por que tu no quieres o por qué los demás se niegan?. —

—Me haces esto difícil, ¿Nightlife? —

—Dime. —

—Tu hermana...creí que tu familia...¿acaso me mentiste?. —

—Es algo de lo que no quisiera hablar. —

Rarity sólo respeto su decisión, no quería hacerla enfadar y recordar su pasado podría ser algo triste.


	11. Chapter 11

Luna se revolvía en sus propios pensamientos. En ese momento se encontraba en el despacho de la vice directora, habían demasiados papeles alborotados tanto en el suelo como el su escritorio. Ya había buscado en la oficina de su hermana, incluso se dio la esperanza de que podría encontrar lo que buscaba en la biblioteca pero era como si aquellos documentos habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Aun trataba de analizar lo ocurrido, realmente habían pasado tantas cosas sin sentido los últimos meses, desde el problema con Sunset Shimmer hasta la competitividad de Crystal Prep.

Quería ayudar de alguna manera a Nightlife, nunca perdió la fe en que esa niña saldría adelante y por un buen camino, conocía la trágica historia de Nightlife y aunque estuviera fuera de su alcance optó por hacer del papel de madre. Nightlife se sentía con falta de cariño, siempre le faltó una figura maternal y nadie mejor que el calco de su antigua mentora para ocuparló.

—¿Subdirectora Luna?. —La puerta estaba entreabierta, antes de cualquier movimiento unos golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

No tenía ganas de hablar o escuchar a nadie pero debía, ese era su funcionamiento. Antes que todo el respeto a sus alumnos.

—Adelante. —Se reincorporó en su silla para no dar una mala impresión aunque no considero los abundantes papeles que invadían su despacho.

Sin pensarlo, aquella persona, al oír la autorización de ingreso se adentro al oscuro cuarto, las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas.

No hacía falta presentaciones para deducir quien era.

—Disculpe si interrumpo en algo. —Se disculpo la chica de cabello lavanda, presintio que no era un buen momento pero allí esestaba, debía armarse de valor para evitar algún mal entendido. Aun si parecía inevitable.

—No te preocupes, Twilight, dime en que puedo ayudarte. —Habló sin quitar la vista de los papeles que tenia sobre la mano, la princesa no alcanzo a saber porque la falta de concentración de Luna. Era mejor no intervenir.

—Estoy aquí porque quiero hablarle sobre algo importante. —

—¿Es una urgencia?. —

—No de hecho. —

—Entonces regresa más tarde, estoy ocupada en estos momentos y yo... —

—¡Quiero hablar sobre Nightlife!. —

Luna no podía creer lo que escuchaba, nunca pensó que los alumnos de Canterlot conocieran en si a Nightlife. Una chica tan reservada como ella.

—¿Tu que sabes sobre ella?. —

—Pues... —

La subdirectora hizo un ademán con su mano, invitando a tomar asiento.

Twilight tenía información fresca sobre Nightlife, relataria la historia de Celestia sin exagerar de más.

—¿Y bien?. —

—No quiero juzgarla porque no está en mi derecho pero la princesa Celestia la cree una persona de alto ingenio, pensó que desterrandola aquí haría lo correcto pero hace poco se dio cuenta de que este mundo podría sufrir. —

—Twilight, basta. —No hiba a negar que le dolía de manera abrumadora el escuchar lo mal que hablaban sobre aquella niña desamparada, Nightlife hoy en día era una mujer, practicamente se había criado sola y siempre se defendió del mundo, en esa ocasión no podía hacerlo y necesitaba a alguien que lo hiciera por ella.

—Yo no quiero producir miedo, solo quiero que me escuche. —

—Normalmente no hablo de estas cosas con mis alumnos. Mi deber es conocer a mis alumnos y eso es lo que hago, pero Nightlife, pese a su pasado me ha demostrado que es alguien de quien puedes esperar demasiado. —

—Se equivoca. —

—Está conversación se acabo. —

Twilight se sentía muy maltratada por las acciones de Luna, no pidió que hablaran sólo que la escuchara pero nisiquiera la miro.

La princesa sólo se levantó del pequeño sofá a un lado de la habitación, totalmente indignada. No hablo con la directora Celestia porque imagino que no la conocía y era cierto pero si Luna no quería oírla no le quedaba otra opción, la preocupación de la princesa Celestia le dio a entender que podía ser peligrosa.

—Perdone si le quite su tiempo. —Lo único que pensaba era en lo manipuladora que podía llegar a ser Nightlife, había ganado inmunidad con Luna. ¿acaso eso buscaba del principio?.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, giro en si para ver si la subdirectora la miraba pero no fue así. Abrió la puerta de esa oscura habitación dejando deslumbrar las paredes del despacho, hasta que la cerró nuevamente dejando en total oscuridad a Luna.

Otra cosa no pasaba en su cabeza, lo de Nightlife no había sido fácil y quizás por el parentesco con su antigua mentora le había tomado confianza como para soltar eso de una vez. Pero lo mencionado segundos antes también la hacia dudar, no había espacio en su cabeza para imaginar un mal provocado por Nightlife, se había comportado de manera sutil los últimos años que sería una ironía darle la espalda ahora. Ahora es cuando necesitaba a alguien que pudiera ser sus ojos y oídos. Ahora necesitaba un guía.

Luna estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

...

Las sirenas finalmente habían convencido a su tutora para que las dejará pasearse por la ciudad, era peligroso para ellas, no eran tontas, pero les hacia falta respirar aire y considerando que Nightlife las había abandonado por un par de días, se sintieron necesitadas.

Sonata y Aria nunca cruzaban una palabra que no fuera para insultarse mutuamente, lo único que compartían era su amor hacia Nightlife. ¿Y como no hacerlo?, dado los antiguos sucesos, Nightlife siempre se comportó de manera amable con ellas, nunca se atrevió a juzgarla por lo sucedido.

Brindó su hospitalidad a las tres sirenas el primer día que llegaron al mundo humano, ella comprendía lo que era no tener a nadie y no permitiría que alguien más descubriera esa horrible experiencia. Estuvo a su alcance y ayudó.

Al principio, Adagio no soportaba el haber sido auxiliada por una humana, en poco tiempo pensaba dominar ese mundo y no quería tenerle compasión a ningún habitante de esa dimensión. Pero no se atrevió a decírselo en la cara, hasta ella conocía la palabra descortés.

Aria, fue tan enigmática al principio, como siempre pero Nightlife saco a flote una que otras sonrisa, eran muy cercanas, siempre hubo química en ellas. Nightlife no rechazaba la oportunidad de desaparecer la soledad de su ser. Pero la sirena era fácil de influenciar y se hizo la idea que estando con una mortal le causaría problemas tanto a ella como a Nightlife. Ahora no pensaba igual.

En cuanto a Sonata, siempre sintió una atracción hacia aquella ex estudiante de Luna, la vio como su heroína, amiga, hermana, incluso se atrevería a llamarla amante cada que se escurría en su cuarto para llamar la atención. Ella siempre fue bienvenida.

Cuando Nightlife se entero del plan de las Dazzlings, nisiquiera en ese punto dejo de ayudarlas. Incluso les dio consejos sobre cómo podrían llevar a cabo su maléfico plan.

Las sirenas notaron que a aquella chica no era muy buena ciudadana, ¿acaso no estaba consiente de que su mundo hiban a gobernar?.

Hasta para las sirenas era un difícil acertijo.

—¿A donde vamos?. —

—No lo sé, solo pensé que salir de casa sería divertido pero el mundo es tan aburrido si no puedes controlar a nadie. —Entre suspiros y quejas concluyó el camino para ambas.

Para su fortuna aún era de madrugada y pocas personas transitaban la zona, en la cabeza de ambas fluían los pensamientos sobre que podrían estar haciendo si aún tuvieran sus talismanes. Causando agonía y caos en el mundo, influenciando la rivalidad entre los humanos.

—¿Extrañas nuestra antigua vida?. —

—Apuesto que si no nos hubiesen expulsado de Equestria habríamos dominado ese patético mundo. —

—Eso no responde mi pregunta. —

—¿Que quieres que te diga, Sonata? ¿que adoraba sembrar la discordia?. —

Eran positivas, amaban tener el mundo a sus pies. Vivían de lo que ellas causaban, eran felices con el simple hecho de que todos cayeran hipnotizados por ellas. Pero ¿por que no se sentían satisfechas? algo faltaba en su detonante corazón.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si regresamos a casa?. —Podría decirse que a Sonata no le gustaba tanto el mundo humano, le llamo la atención con sus culturas poco entendibles pero en esos momentos sólo quería salir huyendo, tal y como lo hizo después de la derrota en ese evento musical.

—¿Está salida fue para nada?. —

—Podríamos salir cuando regrese Nightlife. —

—No lo sé, aunque odie a esas Rainbooms, no quisiera causarle problemas con ella. —

Sonata entendió que con "ella se refería a la adolescente de la que su amiga estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Pero no tenían derecho a poseerla, en esos momentos, Sonata se arrepentía de no haber disfrutado la noche que Nightlife le ofreció.

...

Rarity caminaba por la orilla del lago aún soñolienta, no había descansado muy bien la noche anterior y pensó que haciendo alguna actividad aburrida como contar sus dedos o completar un crucigrama le brindaría el sueño que merecía. Sin embargo eso no funciono.

Hacía horas había despertado pero era algo temerosa a la oscuridad haci que espero los primeros rayos del sol para salir de su cabaña.

Todos dormían en ese momento, algunas aves anunciando la mañana. Desde que tenía memoria nunca recordó levantarse con la salida del sol, si no fuese por la escuela no se levantaría temprano.

Aun añoraba los recuerdos que vivió en ese lugar tiempo atrás.

Nunca le interesó ir a un campamento, sus padres creyeron que sería un buen paso para conocer amigos, Rarity sólo estaba concentrada en sus sueños de ser una gran modista y sobresalir en la ciudad. Asistió a un campamento de verano para chicas, esa era la otra cosa mala de ese lugar, Rarity no juzgaba las relaciones con un mismo género, solo le pesaba en la mente que algún día podría volverse así si buscaba amistades femeninas. Era algo que realmente no quería.

En sus primeros días había conseguido muchas amigas, pero con Nightlife era diferente, al verla, solo veía a alguien que necesitaba comprensión. En ese entonces nunca le pregunto su vida, no tenia confianza hacia ella.

Pero al finalizar las vacaciones, ella y Nightlife se volvieron tan unidas que planeaban salidas, pijamadas y cosas que a su edad solía hacer.

—Hey. —Una aguda voz, no muy lejos de donde estaba ella, la despertó de sus pensamientos.

Busco con la mirada aquella voz hasta que la encontró. La misma niña que había llegado con ellas, no olvido que era hermana de Nightlife pero si olvido su nombre. —Eres Rarity ¿verdad?. —La nombrada sólo asintió y se acercó al lugar en donde ella estaba.

—Lo lamento, olvide tu nombre. —Mencionó con vergüenza.

—Sugar Heart. —Agregó con una amplia sonrisa, Rarity sólo noto lo diferente que era a Nightlife, muy opuestas.

No sabia el porque había captado su atención, no saco ninguna conclusión. Se quedó inmóvil finjiendo que no le sorprendía aquel llamado.

—¿Ocurre algo?. —

La niña noto algo inusual en Rarity, no diría que la conocía pero había grabado su imagen como para recordar que ese día no se veía igual a ayer.

Mantenía la mirada en la modista, eso comenzó a incomodarla.

— _Tiene la misma mirada penetrante que Nightlife_ —Pensó para Si misma.

—Tienes algo...aquí. —Con su dedo índice señaló su propio cuello para hacerle entender a Rarity en donde se ubicaba algo que captó su atención.

Rarity estaba consiente de lo que tenia, no sólo el color sino el dolor quizás le daba a entender.

La pelirosa miraba con atención como si Rarity peleará contra ella misma, sumergida en sus pensamientos sin hallar respuesta. Sugarheart se sintió culpable de inundar la cabeza de la modista con pensamientos sin importancia. No tenía derecho de meterse en su vida personal y mucho menos por el hecho de que nunca mantuvo una conversación estable con su hermana, apenas la conocía cada vez que se la cruzaba en la calle. Nightlife no visitaba muy seguido su hogar. Y ella entendía el porque.

—Eh, ¿acaso tu y mi hermana se acostaron?. —

El flujo de sangre traicionó a Rarity dejando ver lo sonrojada que estaba, sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa.

Entonces ¿ella sabía sobre los gustos de Nightlife?, no comprendía nada pero debía dar una respuesta razonable, si una infante se preguntaba eso, no quería imaginar lo que dirían las demás en cuanto despertarán.

— _Para ser una niña refinada creo que conoce más del tema que yo. —_ Pensó para sus adentros.

—Bueno...yo no diría que nos acostamos...verás... (risita nerviosa)...cuando uno...digo... (risita nerviosa)...es que no...quiero decir...que...quenopasonadadeloquecrees. —Aún se sentía incómoda por la pregunta, con la palma de su mano tapó parte de su cuello, realmente atraía miradas de confusión.

—¿Entonces eso fue...? —No era nada de lo que ella no sabia, quizás distintas versiones pero conocía la historia. Solo quería que Rarity lo admitiera. Para ella era importante el ver feliz a su hermana. Después de todo le había arrebatado todo.

¿Era posible que se dejará intimidar por una niña?.

 _FLASHBACK_

—Es algo de lo que no quisiera hablar. —

¿Tan malo era su pasado? quería entenderla pero no podia hacerlo si no le relataba los hechos como eran. Recordaba haber oído que su familia murió pero no comprendía de donde apareció su hermana.

—Pero quiero entenderte. —

—Y yo que lo hagas, pero no es el momento. —

—¿Entonces cuando?, solo quiero entender lo que te abruma, quiero... —

Unos suaves labios la interrumpieron. Ya no le sorprendía que siempre le faltarán el respeto al robarle las palabras pero la diferencia estaba en que mientras los demás la callaban con palabras, Nightlife la callaba con besos.

Sentir que ella la quería tal como era le llenaba el corazón. Era lo único que necesitaba, sentir que alguien la apreciaba con sus dones y sus equivocaciones.

—Sería bueno que te calles y disfrutes lo que voy a hacer. —

Era fácil el ruborizarse y su tono de piel no era de mucha ayuda, siempre era notorio a distancia.

Vacío su mente y dejo que Nightlife hiciera el trabajo, haci le había encantado siempre. Ser la posesiva.

Con un movimiento de piernas se balanceo sobre Rarity dejandola sin defensa alguna. Le encantaba cuando mandaba aquella mirada inocente pero a la vez llena de deseo.

La rutina comenzó de una manera que ninguna de las dos vio venir, en ese momento sus mente no poseía control sobre sus cuerpos, solo se dejaban llevar por los impulsos que ambas desconocían.

El cuerpo de Nightlife nunca se había sentido así, tan careciente de atención. Por lo general solía obtener esa chispa de cariño gracias a Sonata pero esta vez no era con su sirena con quien estaba, era un cuerpo totalmente diferente, las emociones eran diferentes, mientras que con una sentía deseo con la otra sentía amor. Era una ingenua por pensar que su pasado pendía del deseo y lo incorregible al amor.

Rarity aún no estaba segura si eso era lo que había estado esperando, No tenia porque sentirse de esa forma, ella nunca le haría daño. ¿Pero por qué sentía que si?, sentía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Nightlife profundizará su ser de una manera nada linda sino desgarradora.

Los gemidos de la menor tomaron lugar en un espacio silencioso, sentir sus labios sobre los suyos era distinto a presenciarlos sobre su piel.

Nightlife marcaba un camino de besos sobre el cuello de Rarity, su respiración erizaba cada vello de la modista, cada beso, cada susurro, cada caricia era suficiente como para quebrar la delgada línea entre cordura y locura.

Nightlife trataba de no ser tan cruel, quería ser precavida, sin ninguna sorpresa, quizás para la menor era la primera vez que experimentaba eso. Sus manos se midieron al contacto con el cuerpo de Rarity, trataba de darle calma y no transmitir su deseo sin amor. Eso es lo que sentía en ese momento.

—Nightlife... —Susurro el nombre de su amante, no era la Nightlife de hace unas horas y Rarity lo sabia, podía sentir que ella se contenía y no quería hacerlo pero debía. En lo que más pensaba era en entregarse a ese sentimiento reprimido, y su inexperiencia e inseguridad destruían toda duda que había.

La temperatura comenzó a elevarse desmesuradamente y el frío que pudieron sentir esa noche de invierno se evaporó por completo. Tanto así ardían en deseo que la ropa fue un impedimento para disfrutar lo que se proporcionaban una a la otra.

Con mesura mordió el cuello de la menor haciendo soltar un jadeo de dolor, eh allí el inusual color en la piel de Rarity.

Escuchar el sonido difamando dolor inundó los oídos de Nightlife, destruyó su alma lentamente, ¿por que era insegura? quería ser propietaria del cuerpo de Rarity, pensar eso era muy egoísta pero no quería compartirlo con nadie.

Si se separarán por cualquier estupidez que allá cometido Nightlife, almenos quería que la recordase.

Por otra parte ya fueran gemidos de dolor o placer le daban más de una razón para hacerle el amor.

—¿Tienes miedo aún?. —Pregunto en forma de susurro, notaba las caricias temblorosas de Rarity.

Esta asintió con la cabeza sin soltar una palabra, ahora era la indefensa. —¿Por qué?. —

—Pues...soy virgen. —Anuncio con pena, era vergonzoso tan solo mencionarlo y sintió que debía cubrirse en una mentira de que no era su primera vez. Aunque debía admitirlo, tampoco quería que la llamasen "cualquiera".

—¿Eso te avergüenza?. —Pregunto con una sonrisa, no sentía porque pero esa sonrisa le hacía borrar cada falta y gota de vergüenza.

—Algo, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar después. —

Ante a aquella confesión, Nightlife sintió que debía hacerlo, que debía darle más tiempo del que pensó.

—No te preocupes, te dije que esperaría y eso haré. —Lentamente la libero de su propia tensión, todo lo que había hecho habría sido posible si ella olvidará las voces juzgadoras de los demás. Ya tendría el valor para secuestrarla y llevarla lejos. Metafóricamente.

—Lo siento. —

—No tienes porque, es divertido ver como me provocas. —

—Justamente por eso, si tan solo yo... —

La noche finalizó con un suave y afectuoso beso.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_ —No lo sé, quizás un insecto. —Se defendió ante la ola de interrogatorios a pesar de que sólo había formulado una.

—Qué interesante insecto —Dijo con sarcasmo, no era una ingenua como parecía. Sabía la orientación sexual de su hermana y el hecho de como miraba y trataba a Rarity le hacía afirmar de que era una de las tantas novias que le había dado la vida.

...Una recompensa.


	12. Chapter 12

La puerta produjo un sonido horrible a medida que se abría lentamente, la cabeza de Fluttershy se asomo un poco al interior de la casa. Las luces de la sala estaban apagadas pues la luz del día alumbraba la sala, había latas de cervezas y empaques de comestibles sobre el suelo formando un total desastre.

—Hola ¿mamá, papá? ¿alguien?. —

Por lo general sus padres disfrutaban de las mañanas desayunando en el patio delantero, siempre les gusto admirar a sus vecinos que pasaban con sonrisas y ganas para un nuevo día, sin mencionar el olor al césped que era desprendido y las bellas rosas que plantaba su madre. Le llamo la atención el descubrir que no estaban allí.

—¡Fluttershy! —La voz masculina se aproximó a cada segundo, desendiendo desde los cuartos de arriba. Su ropa muy gastada, los vellos de su mentón eran notables a distancia, incluso juraba que su olor casi podía verse. Y no era aquella colonia que solía usar.

—Zephyr, ¿que haces aquí?. —Su falta de aire producía un tono menor al hablar, aquel chico que no considero un baño desde quien sabe cuando estaba allí, abrazandola, apretandola.

—Son vacaciones — Se encogió de hombros para a los segundos separarse de su hermana. — Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto. — Se disculpo por la suciedad que yacía por toda la casa, a Fluttershy no le importó demasiado ya que no era el lugar en donde ella vivía.

—Okey, ¿sabes donde están nuestros padres?. — Pregunto mientras ayudaba a su hermano a recoger las latas y colocarlas en una bolsa.

—Hace tres días fueron a visitar a la abuela. —

—Que mal, yo quería pasar esta semana con ellos.—

—No piensas irte ¿o si?, pensé que podíamos pasar esta semana juntos, ya sabes, como hermanos. —

— Me encantaría, créeme que si pero es que... —

—¿Cómo está Rainbow?. — Interrumpió — Creí que te acompañaría como la última vez. —

—Zephyr, creo que deberías olvidarte de ella, es decir, Rainbow Dash esta en una relación. — Las mejillas de Fluttershy se tornaron de un color carmín. Estaba mintiendo pero prefería eso a decirle que no tenia ninguna oportunidad con Dash. — Así que... —

—Oh, yo lo entiendo, digo, también tengo una relación algo complicada. — Vio algo de decepción en el rostro de su hermano, amargura en sus movimientos, todo andaba mal pero era lo mejor en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos.

—Oye no te desanimes, al terminar aquí podemos ir a visitar a tu novia. —

—¿Que novia?. — La confusión en los ojos de Fluttershy le dio a entender a lo que se refería. — Digo...¡Claro! supongo que podemos ir. —

—Primero alimentaré a Angel si no te molesta. —

Dejo el bolso en la mesa para luego sacar a su conejo mascota de este, se retiró de la sala mientras su hermano aún seguía acomodando las cosas de la sala.

La habitación que le seguía era la cocina. Dejó a Angel sobre el fregadero y camino hasta la heladera, unos segundos bastó el encontrar algunos vegetales para su mascota, al volver lo vio con una mirada de desaprobación. Eso creía ver ella.

—Se que estuvo mal pero es lo mejor para el. — Se defendió. — ¿Tu que sabes? sólo eres un conejito.—

...

—No entiendo el porque de que todas tomarán la decisión de dejarme sola. —

Pinkie les había informado desde temprano que recibió una carta de su hermana, invitandola a planear el aniversario de sus padres que era en dos días, incluso a pasar el resto de la semana en su vieja granja de rocas. ¿Cómo decirle que no a una fecha tan importante?.

—No estarás sola, te quedaras con Twilight...y con Twilight. — A toda velocidad empezó a tirar su ropa sobre la maleta encima de su cama.

—Ese es el problema. Aun es incómodo para ellas, imagínate lo incómodo que es para mi ¡Yo soy el centro de su confusión. — Se quejo Sunset.

—También sentiría confusión si viera a otra yo, pero sin ser yo, aún sabiendo que esa otra yo es como yo y que esa otra yo sabe que realmente es yo pero de otra forma. — Término su respuesta con una enorme sonrisa sin poder ver a los ojos de Shimmer que desprendían una palabra de "no entiendo".

—Créeme, tu contra parte sería un calco de la verdadera Pinkie Pie. — Se cruzó de brazos con una fina sonrisa. Comenzó a caminar por el cuarto de Pinkie observando retratos, posters, dibujos, incluso golosinas pegadas a la pared.

—Creo que ya esta, ¡No! un segundo...¡GUMMY!. — Dio un grito con sus manos a cada lado de su boca.

—¿También lo llevaras?. —

—Quiero que conviva con Peñasco. ¡GUMMY!. —

—Peñasco...¿es una especie de montaña?. —

—No seas tontita, Peñasco es la mascota de mi hermana. —

—Hmm...lindo nombre. —

—¡G-U-M-M-Y! —

— ¡¿Por qué sigues gritando?! ¡tu mascota esta allí!. — Señaló a la cabecera de la cama, no mentía, allí estaba ese reptil de poca autoestima.

—Ups. — Se acercó al llamado y lo abrazo.

—¿Sabes que...? Creo que yo también debería tomarme unas vacaciones. —

—No hagas eso, Rarity y las demás volverán en dos días. —

—No comprendo porque esta con ella. —

— Porque la ama. —

—Me refiero a Applejack. —

No era una pregunta de hace minutos, desde que conocieron a Nightlife sintió presión en el grupo de amigas. Por súplica de Rarity habían acordado el tratar de llevarse bien con su futura pareja. Según la modista no quería entablar una relación con alguien sin ganarse la aprobación de sus compañeras.

Nightlife era buena deportista y una asombrosa guitarrisa por lo que pensó que se llevaría bien con Dash. Amaba los animales haci que se amigaria de Fluttershy al instante. Sin mencionar su pasión por la ciencia, seria una perfecta compañera de laboratorio para Twilight y/o Sunset.

—Yo digo que esta un poco celosa, pero ya se le pasará, es cuestión de tiempo. —

— Ojala tengas razón. —

—No entiendo porque les causa tanto problemas, parece ser una buena chica. —

—Oíste lo que dijo Twilight, quizás la princesa Celestia tenía sus razones para advertirla. —

—¿Que puede saber Twilight? tantos viajes entre dimensiones le afecto la cabeza. —Arguyó Pinkie dando pequeños golpes con su dedo en su cabeza.

—Seguro, pero creo que no deberías confiarte demasiado de ella. —Creyó que con esa palabra daba por finalizado el tema de Nightlife. Pero no.

—¿No crees que la Twilight de este mundo se comporta bastante extraño cuando está cerca de Nightlife?. —

—¿A qué te refieres?. —

—Quizás un pasado que las incluyo a ambas. —

Sunset se quedó pensando unos segundos. En charlas con amigas, Twilight siempre permanecía callada cuando de la nada Nightlife aparecía, no era la única pues Applejack también quedaba muda pero Shimmer sabía las razones de la campesina. No quería dirijirle ni una palabra.

Sunset sólo podía pensar que Twilight había tenido algo que ver con Nightlife en un pasado, y ver su actitud le hacía sentir pánico porque Rarity terminará así.

—Será mejor no meternos en eso. —

—¡Pero somos sus amigas!. —

—Justamente por eso hay que darle su espacio. —

Finalmente la charla dio un final nada placentero para ambas. Sunset Shimmer acompañó a Pinkie a la parada de autobús, ayudando con las pesadas maletas de la joven repostera. Tal y como había ayudado a Fluttershy.

Ninguna hablo mientras esperaban el transporte, en la cabeza de Sunset rondaba el interés de como un autobús podía viajar tan lejos de su actual ubicación. No hiba a mentir que en ocasiones pensaba en Nightlife.

Mientras que en la mente de Pinkie trabajaban las ideas para los preparativos del aniversario de sus padres. Eso y como se vería visitar a su contra parte, quizás podrían hornear un pastel más grande que un edificio. Esa era la mente de Pie.

...

Ya era casi mediodía y las cuatro niñas se divertían como si jamás hubiesen estado en un campamento, aunque haci era.

Rainbow estaba ansiosa de escalar el muro, el campamento llevaba años de abandono y quizás algunas cosas no funcionaban como debían, esa fue la advertencia de Nightlife pero Dash decidió tomar el riesgo. Así de Extrema era.

—¡Applejack, que bien! tu me ayudaras a subir el muro ¿verdad? voy por un arnés. —Ya estaba lista para correr el busca de la cuerda, sin embargo la chica del sombrero la detuvo.

—Antes de eso ¿Tienes idea de a donde esta Rarity? pase por su cabaña y no estaba allí. No la eh visto desde anoche. —

—Ella y Nightlife fueron a caminar por el bosque, ya sabes, tiempo de novias. —Una broma. Una broma fue lo que encendió a Applejack.

—¡No son nada! ¡ella piensa que acercándose a Rarity estará a salvo! déjame decirte que se equivocó con ella. —

—¡Tranquilizaté! Rarity no es una niña, ella sabe lo que hace y si esta bien o no. —

—Pero no lo sabe. —

—Creo que estas celosa. —

La acusada no respondió. Le resultó fácil el poner una cara de molesta y retirarse de allí. La intención de Rainbow no era ofender a su amiga sólo quería prepararla para lo inevitable. La noche anterior, Dash salió de su cabaña pues no soportaba tanta tranquilidad y cansando su cuerpo quizás sería suficiente para dormir hasta el otro día.

Corrió como si se tratase de una carrera de obstáculos, dio tres vueltas alrededor de su cabaña y una por las de las demás. Planeaba correr por la orilla del lago pero ver a Nightlife y Rarity en un momento algo privado la sonrojo tanto de tan solo oír los suaves gemidos de la modista. No era una pervertida haci que su carrera continuaría al otro día. Ahora entendía el entusiasmo de Nightlife de volver a ese lugar acompañada de Rarity, se sintió mal por arruinar sus intenciones con su presencia pero de no ser así, Rarity hubiese dado un paso tan grande, llevándose dos escalones entre medio. No era una niña como para no entenderlo o desearlo.

—Extrañaba este lugar, las caminatas por el bosque, el divertido día de pesca, y no me hagas hablar sobre las noches de fogata. —

Era como si danzara, fantasiando, añorando. Haci había estado desde que puso un pie fuera de la zona del campamento. Obviamente seguida de Nightlife. Y como si no la conociera del todo decidió caminar sin escoltas, solo ella y Nightlife.

Intercambiaban miradas una que otras veces en las cuales Rarity admiraba la naturaleza. Era incómodo ver esos ojos violetas, tan profundos y cargados de sentimientos pero también aprisionaban un dolor más allá de lo que ella podía imaginar.

—Estas muy callada, ¿todo en orden?. —

—De hecho estoy un poco desconcertada. —

—Eso es evidente. —

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. —

Prosiguió a caminar, tan solo dio unos cuantos pasos pues el sentir que no era seguida por Rarity le llamo la atención.

La miro.

Y allí estaba, tan próxima de lágrimas, tan descompuesta, tan ¿triste?, no tenia razón para estarlo. Nightlife pensó que se trataba del paseo, quizás le allá hecho mal en muchos sentidos.

Camino hasta ella y la abrazo, al parecer ese abrazo fue una necesidad mutua, las libero de la presión que sentían, es que estar así era pasible y las hacia olvidar del exterior. Solo existían ellas y su amor.

Las miradas se cruzaron otra vez, no sabían el porque pues el objetivo de aquella caminata era charlar sobre lo sucedido pero ninguna quería hacer eso, lo que querían en realidad era profundizar esa barrera inpenetrable a las que ambas llamaban "pasado".

Nightlife sólo conocía la vida de Rarity guiándose por el relato de sus sirenas pero solo argumentó la batalla de las bandas. Desde ese punto no supo que paso después, incluso el antes era una opción.

—Volveremos antes de lo esperado. —Murmuró en el oído de Rarity.

"¿Por que? ¿hice algo malo? ¿ya se aburrió de mi? ¿o es que debería dejar tratarme más?, tal vez si... ¡NO! todo a su tiempo ¿verdad?, genial, ahora estoy hablando sola"

—¿Estas de acuerdo?. — Volvió a preguntar sacando de su charla mental a Rarity, no quería saber la razón, no quería saber si lo pospondría, eso era inrelevante para ella.

No dijo nada, ni un suspiro de decepción. Solo negó con su cabeza. —De hecho no, quizás me conformaría si me dijeras la verdad. —

Ambas de miraron ¿y por que no?, el volver no significaba dejar de verse, no significaba dejar de hablarse, podían continuar con sus planes de pasar aquellas vacaciones juntas pero Rarity estaba satisfecha con su estancia en ese viejo lugar, no quería abandonarlo y menos ahora que estaban intentando saltar al siguiente escalón.

—No hay verdad escondida, tengo asuntos que atender antes de... —

—¿Antes de...? —

Sonrió. No pensó que ella fuera tan inpaciente ya que celosa no era la palabra, quizás si, comenzaba a dudar si realmente dejaba ese lugar por asuntos serios.

Nightlife era coqueta, Rarity lo sabia y estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo, presenció antiguos noviazgos de su amiga y todos terminaron con el mismo final.

No sabia, no creía, no imaginaba porque su corazón le dio la certeza de que con ella sería diferente, ¿que tenia de especial para no ser engañada? no era mejor que ninguna otra chica. Pero no podia negarlo, no podía mentirse. ¡La amaba! o al menos eso creía, se sentia diferente en su presencia, elocuente, perfecta, única. Aveces se sentía egoísta al pensar en eso pero así era, no tenia caso evadir ese sentimiento. Tenía gustos por los chicos, toda su vida salió con ellos, era nuevo el estar relacionada con alguien de su mismo género. No saldría corriendo a buscar una pareja si Nightlife la dejaba de amar, se dio un limite propio. Jamás volvería a amar a nadie, ¿por que amar? si ella no sabia lo que era el amor hasta hace unos días.

—Antes de vaciar mi agenda, quieres estar conmigo como yo contigo ¿no es verdad?. —

No eran sus verdaderas razones, debía visitar alguien de suma importancia, debía cumplir su promesa de ayudar a su vieja amiga, y por si no fuera nada también debía volver por sus sirenas. Dejarlas sola era un conflicto que involucraba una perdida mayor.

La modista asintió a su pregunta con sonrojo. Lo esperaba pero no podia dejar de convencerse a sí misma que prolongaba demasiada presión en Nightlife.

—Entonces...¿cuando?. —

—Mañana, temprano. —

—Asombroso...jeje... digo es lindo pero...¿no te parece algo temprano?.—

—En cuanto más rápido lleguemos más tiempo tendremos para nosotras. —

"Nosotras"

La sujeto fuerte de la mano, casi jalandola de vuelta a su actual zona pero Rarity la detuvo algunos metros antes.

—Me preguntaba...bueno es que esta mañana tu no...¡no digo que debiste! es solo que...yo quería pedirte...ya sabes...un... —

—¿Un?. —Sonrió con egoísmo.

—¡No me hagas decirlo! ¿sabes que? ya no quiero nada haci que olvídate de lo que... —

Se relajo una vez que sintió esos fríos y delgados labios sobre los suyos, era lo mejor que podía desear en esos momentos. ¿Por que no ir más lejos? tenía una imagen de mantener, además no era el lugar indicado. Su primera vez debía ser especial.

Sus manos rodearon el cuello de Nightlife, enredando sus dedos en los mechones que caían sobre estos.

Las manos ajenas tomaron posición sobre su cintura acercandola un poco más a ella, como si sus mentes se hubiesen apagado, solo respondían al deseo indomable de ambas.

En ese momento las acciones de Nightlife fueron sin trato suave. Podía jurar que sintió las uñas de Nightlife enterrandose en su cintura, el beso ya no era tranquilo, había aumentado de ritmo desmesuradamente. De un roce de labios paso a ser un labio maltratado por las frenéticas mordidas.

Estaba batallando con sus sentimientos sin poder darse cuenta de que lastimaba a Rarity.

Y aunque esta no soltaba un sonido de dolor, ella sabía. Claro que sabía.

"No es para ti, ella es luz y tu oscuridad. Ella es el bien y tu el mal, quizás te alimentes de un pequeño romance pero tu destino no es con ella. Créeme." ~ Las palabras de Sonata dañaban sus emociones.

Se separo al instante que desaparecieron y lo primero en ver fue a su chica con una leve línea de sangre debajo de su labio inferior. Había arruinado una de sus muchas cualidades única. También notó que le robó el aliento, era increíble la forma en que actuó. No demostraba ese lado de ella, tan solo con las sirenas.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento, no se que paso...yo creí que podía. .. —

No era odiada sino amada, su error no afectó a Rarity. Lo supo en el momento en el que la modista sano su labio gracias a los ahora suaves labios de Nightlife.

"Sonata tiene razón, pero quiero amarte, amarte hasta el último día que permanezcamos juntas".


End file.
